


困兽之斗

by nori_0



Series: 火葬场送客啦 [2]
Category: ArkNights
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2020-12-24 03:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21092627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nori_0/pseuds/nori_0
Summary: 困兽入笼，围笼而斗是一个暴躁小博士被驯服的故事，涉及炎博、葬博、银博





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 秘密档案
> 
> 年龄:19岁  
性别:男性  
身高:179cm  
种族:???  
战斗经历:???
> 
> 博士自从失忆之后，不太能受惊吓，身体素质直线下降，但是部分肌肉记忆还有所保留，值得欣慰。需要修养调整，尽量避免外界刺激。  
——医疗干员华法林
> 
> 根据阿米娅的描述，失忆后的博士和之前判若两人，做事急躁且容易焦虑，“意外地”变得心地善良。继续追问多次她并没有做出解释。
> 
> (以上是私设博士，仅限于本篇内容，和之前以及之后要出现的博士均无关。没错，是神秘基建以外的另一个神秘基建。)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 医疗室avi

人们都说他失忆了。周围是陌生的面孔。他靠着一堆又一堆的资料的资料知道了这是哪里，自己是谁，他们是谁，以及接下来要做什么。  
至少是，大家希望他要做什么。  
他有些厌倦了，疲于回应所有人期许的眼神。  
就连那个叫银灰的男人，本以为他是个精于算计的商人，居然也视他做“盟友”。  
“都给我出去啊，”他趴在桌上，“让我一个待一会。”  
闭上眼，一阵天旋地转，疲惫，猜疑，孤寂全都涌上心头。  
不行，得去医疗室……  
他站起身，视线有些模糊。  
对了……今天还会有新干员报道，等会要去见一面。  
他突然意识到，自己已经被博士这个身份死死束缚住了，不论做什么，想什么，都会把罗德岛挂在嘴边，想的，做的，都是与罗德岛利益相关的事情。  
他自嘲地笑了笑，在医疗室门前停住。  
“身份识别，博士——滴——欢迎您，博士。”  
博士，博士，博士，吵死了。  
“博士，有什么不舒服的地方吗?”赫默看上去昏昏欲睡，一见到他，立刻清醒了不少。  
“有点头晕，能帮我看看吗?”  
经过检查，发现只是睡眠不足。赫默又给他几支药剂，告诉他如何服用。  
“博士可不能倒下哦，你是我们的大脑。”  
呵。  
他没有说话，摇摇晃晃站起身，低着头朝门外走去，砰得撞在了迎面而来的人身上。  
“啧。”那人停住脚步，他也只好停下，疑惑地抬头，是没有见过的面孔。  
“你是……?”一时间忘记道歉，愣在了原地。那人比他高出半个头，脸上源石的痕迹首先吸引了他的注意。脖子上带着罗德岛的标识，橘色的眼眸似火焰一般，无声地压了过来。  
“哼……”  
“抱歉，让一下。”他道过歉之后，匆忙离开。  
刚才的感觉是什么。  
心底有什么被唤醒了，叫嚣着，顶撞着囚笼。  
放我出来。  
他大口喘着气，回过神来，一身冷汗。  
看来真的缺乏睡眠了，还是回去补觉为妙。

一觉醒来已经是傍晚，他拖着步子来到办公室，一进门就看到一个人立在里面，吓了一跳。仔细一看，原来是刚才在医疗室撞见的人。  
“又见面了。”  
啊，是说刚才撞见过一次吧。  
他朝那人伸出手，“你好，我是罗德岛的博士，欢迎你加入罗德岛。”  
那人却没有回应他的握手，手扶在刀柄上，像是随时要发动攻击，冷冷的低眼望着他，“我知道你的情况了，我现在对你没有威胁。”  
完全没感觉到任何安全感呢。  
“把我当做武器来用吧，”那人俯下身，脸几乎要和他贴在一起了，“‘博士’。”  
他抖了一下，收回手，试图打破僵局，“怎么称呼你?”  
“炎客，”炎客重新直起身，“她让我来找你报道，结束了我就先走了。”  
“等一下，”他拦住炎客，“你认识以前的我。”  
炎客回过头，笑了笑，“怎么。”  
“……没什么，辛苦你了，今天就先到这里吧。”他坐回椅子上，疲惫地闭上眼。明明刚从睡梦中苏醒，现在又有了困意。  
桌上还堆着成堆的文件要处理，哪还有时间继续睡觉。他掏出赫默给他药剂，想了想，一口气喝完了三支。  
眼睛里开始冒星星，他晃晃脑袋，努力将视线集中在文件上。  
站起来走两步应该会清……醒……  
扑通一声，他脸朝地倒了下去。  
他偏着头，看到有人走了进来，但完全没有力气朝上移动视线看清那个人到底是谁。  
“还活着啊。”声音在脑袋上回旋着，似乎在哪里听到过的声音。  
“我突然反悔了，”那人继续说道，“就这样结束有点太无趣了。”  
紧接着，他的身体悬空，被扛了起来。走了一阵，终于停下。  
“博士!没事吧!”是赫默的声音。  
“他好像不太舒服，就带他来看看。”  
“我来处理吧，你在外面稍等一会。”  
他被放在床上，一堆仪器冲着他张开血盆大口。  
“怎么会……博士，你吃了什么别的东西吗?”  
他无力地摇头，喉咙像被人扼住，发不出声音。  
“该不会是我的药起副作用了……可是……”  
会死掉吗。  
一瞬间，他突然想到。  
一阵刺痛从胸口传来，他大张着口，向前伸出了手，然后重重回落，彻底失去了意识。

再次醒来的时候，正躺在医疗室的床上，身上连着仪器和输液瓶。  
“醒了?”他顺着声音转过头，看到炎客坐在一旁。  
“是你救了我吗。”  
炎客摇摇头，凑到他耳边，“你喝下去的药，是我掉包了的。”  
他惊恐地睁大眼，炎客随即捂住他的嘴，“嘘——现在没事了。”他看了一眼挂在墙上的表，凌晨三点，医疗室里只有他们两个人，剩下的人要么在睡觉，要么在值班。  
确保他安静下来，炎客才松开手，“生命它就是这么稍纵即逝，博士。”  
“不要叫我博士——”他狠狠瞪着炎客，“你到底为什么来罗德岛。”  
“这么说吧。”炎客侧着身坐在床边，面对着他，“我是来治病的。”  
“那……”  
“我还有心病。”炎客的手按在他的喉咙上，慢慢收紧，“只有博士你一个人能治得了。”  
他拍打着床，心跳急剧加速，快要到达报警的阈值，炎客索性关掉仪器，扯下他手上的注射器。  
“现在问问看，要怎么才能治好。”炎客几乎是命令着，居高临下地看着他。  
这到底是什么人!  
求生的本能告诉他离这个人越远越好，他一只手已经摸到了床边的报警按钮。  
“看来某个人不是很乖。”炎客一眼就注意到他的动作，用床头的绷带三下五除二把他的手捆在床边的栏杆上。  
“放，放开我，”完全没有底气，更像是在求饶。  
“先替我治治病，博士，你不是博士吗。”炎客眯着眼睛，“你真的不记得了吗?”  
“什么…我， 不知道你在说什么。”他疯狂摇头，炎客问罢，拿起剩下的纱布卷塞在他嘴里。   
“今天就陪你玩一会，呐，‘博士‘，”炎客扯开他的衣领，不顾他的反抗脱下他的裤子跪在他的双腿间，手隔着内裤上下滑动，渐渐有了反应，用手掌包裹住整个形状后 ，温度从前端一直燃至大脑。  
他唔唔地摇头，炎客扯下内裤，粉嫩的性器弹了出来，挂着楚楚可怜的汁水。  
“如果操进去……会不会直接射出来。”炎客饶有兴趣地研究着，说着就探了一只手指，旋进后穴。没有润滑还是有些困难，勉勉强强吞下指尖之后就再没法进入了。  
炎客环顾四周，视线锁定了桌上的护手霜，于是起身拿来护手霜，挤在手上，一阵淡香弥漫在空气中。炎客重新掰开他的腿，沾着护手霜，顺利地插入了食指，趁势，将中指一并插了进去。  
现在到底是，到底是怎么回事啊!为什么，会被男人……!  
手指似乎不满足于仅仅是容纳其中，很快动了起来，向两侧扩张着。炎客的指节有意无意地摩擦着内壁，他口中的唾液无法下咽，浸湿了绷带，吚吚呜呜地蹭着床单。  
“博士的这里，好紧，”炎客说着，将无名指也推了进去，“一直吸着我的手指……就这么舒服吗?”  
不是这样的，好难受，前面和后面都……  
随着搅动，他的前端一抖一抖，不断地滴滴答答流着液体，现在已经变成了四根手指，有节奏地抽动着。  
“我再问你一次，”炎客拿掉了他口中湿哒哒的绷带卷，“不记得我吗?”  
“不记得……呜…不记得……”他呜咽着，眼泪也啪嗒啪嗒地落个不停。  
“呼……看来得换更大的东西撬开你的嘴了。”  
他没听懂这是什么意思，直到那根庞然大物怼在了他面前。  
“不会吧……什……唔唔”  
快要窒息了，上不来气，好冲的一股味道……到底会怎样……该不会要把这东西……  
“先是上面这张……”炎客抓着他的头发，前后挺动腰肢，在他口中进进出出，吐了口气，接着道，“等会是下面那张。”  
真的要……!?  
口中的根物越来越大，感觉嘴角都要被撕裂开，炎客抓着他的脖子，抽离了性器，啵的一声，唾液垂在他嘴边。  
“等一下……你冷静一下……我失……啊啊!嗯……”  
炎客毫不留情地捣入他一张一合的后穴，呼了口气，摸着他被疼痛和快感扭曲的脸庞，“现在操到你哪里了，说说看。”  
“哈……?我才不要……嗯!嗯…啊……呜唔……你……”  
病床咯吱咯吱地响着，他被顶得七荤八素，说不出来话，腿被炎客几乎分成平角，按在两侧的栏杆上。  
“博士，现在还记得我吗?”  
“呜……我真的……不……呃啊!不记得……”他的视线已经被泪水模糊，仿佛受了莫大的委屈。  
“哼……”炎客冷笑，“这样可治不好我的病，博士。”  
“不要叫我博士……!”他还有余力做着这样的抗争，咬着嘴唇不让接下来的呻吟流出口。  
“那……亲爱的……”炎客加快了力道，“我问你，现在记住了吗。”  
“哈…啊啊……嗯……记住……记住了……噫啊!”  
快点结束……好难受……  
“这就是——”炎客突然猛的一顶，“撒谎的，”再是一顶，“下场。”  
随着精液注入的瞬间，他也含着泪水释放了。

之后炎客把他背回他的宿舍，替他洗了个澡。就在浴室里又做了几个来回，直到他虚脱才罢休。  
“一开始为什么不按下去，那个报警按钮。”炎客看着趴在床上的他，边穿衣服边问道。  
“我也想啊。”  
“你又在撒谎了。”炎客捏住他的下巴。  
就在那一瞬间，那双手拉开了笼门，胸中的野兽终于醒了过来。它嗅到了鲜血的味道，它渴求着更多。  
它闻到了熟悉的味道。  
他伸手摸了摸炎客的尾巴，比想象中的还要硌手。炎客啧了一声，露出无防御的表情。但下一秒，按住了他的手。  
“你刚刚一瞬间觉得占了上风。”炎客挑眉道。  
这个家伙……  
“下次不要再有这种想法，”炎客顿了顿，“不然我很愿意拿你试试看光靠做爱能不能把矿石病传染给你。”  
他缩住了肩膀，如待宰的羊羔，“我…我知道了啊，我要睡觉了，你也去休息吧。”  
“等你想起来的时候，我再杀你也不迟。”  
看炎客的表情，不像是在开玩笑。  
“但是在那之前……”炎客舔了舔嘴唇，转身离开，留下一句，“把你全身都吃个干干净净。”  
明明在害怕，手在不停的颤抖，但同时有一丝兴奋。  
那是同类相吸的感觉。


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 炎哥把路过的葬顺便拉下水，视奸情节有，注意避雷

可恶，身体要散架了。  
他爬起身，揉了揉腰。他现在唯一的想法是——  
现在，立刻，去人事部，解雇这个家伙。  
一出房间门，炎客就站在门口，正等着他。  
“这么着急去哪里啊，博士。”  
吓——!  
“去，去吃早餐，”他支支吾吾转向与之前相反的方向，炎客按着他的脑袋把他扭了回去，“那边有什么，带我逛逛吧。”  
“就……办公室，”他心虚地低着头，不敢看炎客的眼睛。  
“你还真爱撒谎，而且完全不会撒谎。”炎客松开了手，“刚好我也肚子饿了，先去吃饭吧。”  
他终于呼了口气，身体依然处在紧绷的状态。炎客向他一步，他向后一步，宛若两只对峙的野兽。最后两人保持着两米的距离，一前一后走进餐厅。  
“哇——你是新干员吗!”蛇屠箱不知道从哪冒了出来，拦住两人的去路，餐厅的所有人都听到这句话似的，一拥而上，围住两人。  
“欢迎来到罗德岛!”  
“我是桃金娘～”  
“我叫赫默，昨天见过面了。”  
“玫，玫兰莎……”  
“克洛丝哒哟～”  
“一个一个来，这位可爱的女士，是叫桃金娘是吗，很高兴认识你。赫默，多亏你帮忙了。玫兰莎，你也是近卫吗，好巧啊。”  
什么啊，看上去和蔼可亲的样子，笑眯眯的，一副假惺惺的样子……  
“你也喜欢园艺吗，炎客君，欢迎来我的花房做客～”  
“下次一定～”  
这家伙居然还会种花?种什么，食人花吗!  
“啊啦，博士看上去吃醋了，”调香师笑着调侃道，“看来很喜欢炎客君呢。”  
“哈??”我只是不想这么多人包围还饿着肚子而已。  
“博士刚起床，还在闹脾气，有时间再和你们聊，我先带他去吃早餐，”炎客满脸笑容地和所有人道别，随即收起笑容，转向他，“博士，你想吃什么。”  
“我自己去点就好，”他端起托盘冲向自选区，现在唯一有安全保证的就是食物了，不能让炎客有任何机会做手脚。  
“我说过了，”炎客从背后钳住他的手腕，“在你想起来之前，我不会杀了你。这里面没有毒，放心吧。”  
他努力调整着呼吸，让自己看上去不那么局促。  
炎客在他背后死死地盯着，他有种即将沦为盘中餐的错觉。  
“你想吃什么，我帮你拿吧。”他转过头，被炎客的目光牢牢抓住，动弹不得。  
“你看上去害怕极了，”炎客的手指绕过他的耳后，轻轻托扶着他的后脑勺，“真可爱。”  
“谁害怕了，”他故作镇定，挺起胸板，“你自己选菜吧，我要先走了。”  
坐到桌旁，他颤抖的手终于平静下来。他在不停地跑着，但对方紧追不舍。这样下去，会被耗尽体力，玩弄至死。与其这样，不如回身一搏，拼个头破血流。  
“你是，送葬人吧。”他又确认了一遍简历。面前的人不苟言笑，手里提着一个箱子，是执法者的模样。  
“是的，博士，我受合约关系，现在为罗德岛服务。”  
“很好，”他狡黠一笑，“你现在是我的助理了。”  
“好的，博士。”送葬人鞠了一躬，端正地站在他旁边。  
有送葬人在，罗德岛就有了行为约束者，这下那个萨卡兹人不会再对他轻易下手了。  
但事实证明，是他多虑了。  
第一周炎客的确安稳了不少，但是第二周开始，炎客似乎抓住了送葬人的行程规律，总能在送葬人不在的空隙来办公室骚扰一番，然后扬长而去。  
“阿米娅……你觉得，炎客这个人怎么样?”他撑着下巴，灌了杯酒。  
“是个很热心的人，之前有帮助我们，”阿米娅看上去对炎客毫无戒心，“博士，他怎么了吗?”  
“你不觉得他很吓人吗?”  
阿米娅笑着拍了拍他的肩，“是博士太敏感了，而且太久没有和这种性格的男生交往了吧。”  
这已经不是交往的问题了，他们的关系从一开始就是不平等的，根本谈不上什么互相了解。炎客似乎知道他的所有事情，但他对炎客一无所知。他看到的炎客是强迫着他，让他在床上哭着求饶的人，而其他人看到的是那个热情四溢，乐于助人的人。  
到底哪一个是真的炎客。  
他也不知道。  
又或者，昨天晚上发生的一切都是错觉，身体的不适来自病痛。  
从酒吧出来，他醉醺醺朝着宿舍走去。  
“博士，”是那个让他毛骨悚然的声音。他不愿意回头，但是不敢不回头，“这么晚了，去哪啊。”  
“我要回去休息了，”他没有停下脚步，马不停蹄地朝宿舍小跑，炎客索性拦住他。  
“疗效到期了，博士，”炎客按着他的下巴，用拇指撬开他的嘴，然后按住他的舌头，“要借这里一用。”  
“李(你)晃(放)开!”他打掉炎客的手，擦了擦粘在嘴边的唾液。  
“是叫送葬人……来着?”炎客思索片刻，“你觉得他能帮你吗?”  
“他会的，我最后警告你一次，不要再纠缠我了!”他狠狠推开炎客，逃向宿舍，炎客紧追不舍，在半路拦住了他。  
“博士，这是你自找的。”炎客一脸怒意，扯着他的手腕，走进旁边空无一人的会客室。  
“你要干嘛!放开!”他拼命挣扎着 还是无济于事，被丢进沙发里。还有半小时，  
“你不是很信任那个送葬人吗?”炎客扒掉他的衣服丢在一旁，“让他看看你的样子，看他会做什么。”

“你有病吧，快点停下!”他用脚顶开炎客，炎客倒也不生气，顺势捉住他的脚踝，将他翻了个身，脸朝沙发，赤裸的下身正对着门口。  
“我倒要看看，你能顽强到什么时候。”炎客没打算做任何扩张，粗暴地捅进他还有些干涩的穴道，他痛的叫出来，手指扣着沙发，发出咯吱的响声。  
“再，进不去了……痛……”  
炎客没打算停下，继续向里推进，前端的形状刚刚容纳其中，便一口气插到底。还没能适应这种粗细的穴口不堪重负，撕裂开来。  
他第一时间没有感到疼痛，还未意识到是怎么回事，只觉得有股液体沿着股缝流下。他恍惚间低头看着，才发现腿间有一丝血迹，疼痛接踵而至，在头脑里轰鸣。  
“唔!痛……停一下……”他撑在沙发扶手上，下身半坐在炎客的腿上，只要向前移动，就可以摆脱那根硬物的支配。但炎客牢牢按住他的双手，让他无处可逃。  
“够了吧，”他艰难地说道，“这样戏弄我，有什么乐趣可言。”  
“这不是戏弄，”炎客吻了吻他的后背，他打了个激灵，炎客接着说道，“这是教育。”  
开什么玩笑。感觉受到了莫大的侮辱，他干脆咬住嘴唇，不发出任何声音。  
炎客似乎乐于应付他这徒劳的反抗，狠狠朝着深处顶撞，不时地舔舐着他的肩和耳垂，看着身下的人理智一点点分崩离析。  
“博士，你真的是头一回用这里吗?”  
他无暇回应，嘴唇已经咬出了血，手指指节因为用力有些泛白。  
“里面已经变得一塌糊涂了，博士。”炎客的气息呼在他背上，惹得他又是一阵震颤，一瞬间收紧了内壁，炎客笑着压得更紧，“送葬人看到你这副样子会如何呢。”  
“不……!唔……嗯……”他一张口，话语都变成了音节，他只好重新咬紧。  
“他应该快到了，每天下午两点，都会准时到这里办公。”炎客停下动作，抽出了巨物，将他抱起在怀里，面朝着门口坐在沙发里，然后重新进入了他还在抽搐的穴口。  
“咿!”他惊叫着，这样的姿势，双腿大大的朝前打开，能完全看到自己下面湿漉漉的一片，原本干涸的血迹混杂着肠液和精水蠢蠢欲动，性器昂着，将他身体所受的快感暴露无遗。他捂着嘴，眼泪和唾液沾湿了手心，很快顺着手腕流下。  
他绝望地看着墙上的时针指向2的位置，门缓缓向两侧打开，他闭上了眼，不想面对进来的人。  
“瞧瞧是谁来了。”炎客贴在耳边道，“和他打个招呼。”  
“……对不起，打扰了，请你们继续。”送葬人退着准备离开。  
“等一下，”炎客边喝住他，还没有停下抽插，“博士需要你的帮忙。”  
“博士，需要我做什么。”送葬人居然停下脚步，转身看着他，摆着如此羞耻姿势的他。  
“你……呜呜……走开!啊!啊!不要…啊嗯……”他咬住手指，企图收住这甜腻腻的呻吟。  
“不对，再想想看，应该怎么说。” 炎客把他的腿向两侧分着，让他完全靠在自己怀里，连接处也暴露在了送葬人目所能及的地方。  
“啊……我……我不知道……唔额!”他眼泪花花望着炎客，得不到答案，急得哭出了声。  
“说，’求求你，帮帮我，我前面好难受‘。”  
这样露骨的词句轰得一声，仿佛打开了 什么开关，他眼泪源源不断地涌出，内壁不断地收紧。他捉着炎客的手臂，摇头，“不……”  
“那要我在送葬人先生面前让你失禁吗?”  
他更大幅度地摇头，身体不断颤抖着，终于开口，“送……送葬人……啊唔……我前面…好难受，求求你……帮帮我”  
送葬人放下手提箱，走到沙发前，半跪在他双腿间，道，“失礼了，博士。”  
他茫然地往向送葬人金色毛茸茸的头顶，下一秒被轰顶般的快感所淹没。前端快要融化在送葬人的口中，他张着口，却叫不出声，连挣扎的力气都没有了。  
他看着自己的性器在送葬人口中进进出出，送葬人抬着蓝色的眸子看着他，含糊不清地说，“博士，这样可以吗?”  
“博士的里面吸得紧紧的，好像很舒服的样子。”炎客在他耳旁轻笑。  
他几乎要失去意识，在前后夹击之下释放在送葬人的口中，后穴也灌满了热液，一张一合似乎在渴求着更多。  
“你要试试看吗，送葬人先生，”  
送葬人用手帕擦干净嘴唇，答到，“今天还有任务。不过，”他松了松衣领，“如果博士需要的话。”  
他已经没有说话的力气，任凭两人摆弄。送葬人比炎客温和了许多，一边抚弄着他的脸颊，带上了橡胶手套，探进他的后穴搅弄着，他瘫软在沙发里，斜眼看到炎客点了一只烟，坐在一旁看着他们。  
突然有一种强烈的不适和排斥感，他推开送葬人，喘着气收起四肢，蜷缩在沙发里。  
“对不起。”送葬人脱下披风盖在他身上，“您不喜欢，我就停下。”  
“你走吧。”他开口道，没有直视送葬人的眼睛。  
等送葬人离开，炎客重新坐回沙发上。  
“你被他讨厌了。”  
他不说话，默默地掉眼泪。  
“你能求助的只有我，听懂了吗。”  
他轻轻点头。  
镣铐锁在他的身上，锁链的尽头在炎客的手中攥着。  
逃不掉了。  
完蛋了。  
没有活路了。  
赢不了的。


	3. 2.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 枪交，失禁注意

他悄悄走进医疗室，看到炎客躺在床上，胳膊扎着绷带，正在输液。  
“博士，”炎客看到了他，冲他招手，“下午好。”  
“博士君，”调香师笑着和他打招呼，“已经为炎客君进行第二阶段的治疗了，请您放心。”  
“好，我知道了。我想和他独处一会儿，麻烦你了。”  
调香师拉上帘子，退出医疗室。  
“你在担心我。”炎客压低了声音，“所以那时没有瞄准我的头吗。”  
“我是来道歉的，”他站在床边俯视着炎客，“抱歉伤到了你。但是，我想表明态度。”  
“哦?”  
“在想起所有的事情之前，你不准动罗德岛，我或许伤害过你，现在你想复仇，但是罗德岛是无辜的。”他咬牙，一口气说完。  
“就这些?”  
“嗯，就这些。”  
炎客突然拽住他的胳膊，“你凭什么觉得罗德岛是无辜的，还是说，你想靠你一个人对所有人犯过的错负责?”  
“虽然我不喜欢这个身份，莫名其妙地做着这些事情，”他看上去比之前更加坚定，“但是既然我现在是博士，就要保护他们。”  
炎客笑了，露出獠牙，“你看上去很自信。是送葬人教你的吗?”  
“和他没有任何关系，是我自己的意愿。”  
“哼。”炎客松开手，“随便你吧。”  
居然成功了。  
他松了口气。  
“你又露出那种表情了。”  
“什么?”  
“占了上风的表情。博士，该从这种短暂的胜利中醒醒了。”炎客舔了舔嘴唇，“不然我会在你不留神的时候，一口吞了你。”  
“还有，你是不是拿走了我的东西。”他乘胜追击，接着问道。  
“那种危险的玩具还是交给我保管吧，”炎客顿了顿，“在合适的时机会还给你的。”

伤还没恢复，炎客就申请参加新的外勤任务。这次是杜宾负责带队，他也就没有多过问。他特地嘱咐杜宾，看紧炎客。同行的还有闪灵红云和蓝毒还有阿米娅。  
因为是去附近的废墟搜刮物资，小队走得很突然，只带了两天的口粮。  
“这次任务，由你来带队，炎客，”他早已熟悉这些流程，“我已经将战斗系统预设完毕，有什么意外立刻联系我。”  
他不仅想与之对峙，还妄图驯服面前的这头野兽。  
出发前，炎客拦住了他，“这样真的好吗……我上一次当队长，下场并不太好。”  
“我只想让你知道，你想要继续留在这里，就必须让我对你有最起码的信任。”他远远的望了一眼整装待发的其他人，“他们只是我十分之一都不到的战士，我还能调动更多。”  
“哈哈哈，”炎客突然笑了，“你总是让我惊喜，博士。”  
这个笑容让他不寒而栗。

他目送队员离开，重新回到办公室。送葬人正在整理文件，看到他便停下手里的活。  
“博士，我有事情想问您。”  
“什么事。”  
“刚刚我看到炎客的档案了。”  
他心里一凉，有些底气不足，“他有什么问题吗?”  
“他的背景很复杂，聘请他是您的主意么?”送葬人走到他面前盯着他。  
“他在我眼中是患者，”他别过头想掩饰飘忽不定的眼神，送葬人依然不罢休，问，“虽然我没有对合约者的私人事务过问的义务，但依照合约，我认为对您有威胁的事情会详细追查。”  
他终于转过头，直视着送葬人。  
“您和他究竟是什么关系?鉴于你们有过较为激烈的肉体交合……”  
“停停停停停——”他捂住送葬人的嘴，脸羞得通红，“不用说得那么直白!”  
“根据您的反应，像热恋情人，”送葬人分析道，光环的灯一闪一闪。  
“我……解释不清楚，”他捂着滚烫的脸颊，“总之不要再调查他的事情了。”  
光环的灯一瞬间，变成了红色，然后变回了蓝色，不再跳动。  
“你……刚刚生气了吗?”他小心翼翼地问。  
“我没有这种情绪，”送葬人回答道，从表情看不出什么变化，“我先告辞了。您注意休息，博士。”  
明明是生气了。而且，好像很生气的样子。  
难道是在吃醋吗?

搜寻物资的小队回来了，是一次大丰收。  
他带着送葬人去甲板迎接小分队，其余人陆陆续续回宿舍休息，炎客靠着栏杆，迎着风立在原地。  
“该回去了，”他朝炎客挥手。  
“今晚有空吗，博士。”炎客冷着脸，挡在他和送葬人中间。  
“我还有事情要处理，”没等他说完，炎客先行进入电梯。  
“博士，你在等什么。”炎客在升降梯里，手扶着刀柄。  
送葬人轻声道，“请放心，我在您身后。”  
他才鼓起勇气，踏上升降梯。  
没有一个人开口，升降梯里一片死寂。  
“送葬人，你先回去吧，我和炎客有点事要谈。”他打破了尴尬的气氛，送葬人有些不放心，但没有开口，在B1下了升降梯。  
门缓缓合上，他不敢回头，看着数字跃动着，升降梯停在了底层。这里是仓库，很少有人来往。两人下了升降梯，炎客依旧一动不动。  
“辛苦了。”他转过身，迎上炎客充满怒意的双眼。  
“抱歉啊，博士，我反悔了。”炎客掐住他的脖子，拽着他进了仓库。仓库里大多数是旧家具，炎客随手将他丢在一张床上。  
“我等会还有工作……”他试图爬起身，被炎客死死按住。  
“是那个拉特兰人给你的吧。”炎客从腰间抽出手枪，他立刻认出，那是送葬人给他的那一把。  
“……是的，”枪是上了膛的，虽然不知道里面有没有子弹，他还是不敢轻举妄动。

“舔它。”  
他以为自己听错了。  
“张开嘴，含住它。”炎客催促道，枪口已经怼在他的嘴上。  
“你在开玩……唔!”冰冷的枪管毫不留情地趁虚而入，直接顶在最深处。  
“舔它，”炎客一只手扯住他的头发，按着他的脑袋，“否则我等会把你干到站不起来。”  
他不觉得炎客是在糊弄他，于是笨拙地，张合着嘴唇，舌头在枪管上滑动着。他难堪地闭上眼，想象着炎客会如何嘲笑他拙劣的技术。  
炎客一只手脱掉了他的裤子，内裤也一并丢开。  
“博士……”炎客突然笑了，“你含着手枪都会兴奋啊，”说着，手指缠上他已经有些抬头的性器，沾上些汁水，探入毫无防备的后穴中。  
“唔!”  
“你该不会，把这把枪想象成那个拉特兰人的肉棒了，博士，”说完，炎客抽动着手指，玩味地看着他。  
他摇头，脸涨得通红。  
“这样吧，我就满足你的愿望。” 炎客从他口中拿出被唾液沾湿的枪管，拉着长长的银丝，终于在半空中断开。  
他迷惘地看着炎客。炎客稍微分开他的双腿，手指撑开穴口，把枪口推了进去。  
“啊!快拿出去——”他惊恐地挣扎着，炎客便一插到底，只露出枪柄的部分，随着他的穴道抽搐上下微微晃动着。即便在口中含了许久，在炽热的身体里依然显得冰冷无比。  
他抓着炎客的衣服，哀求着，“求求你拿出去，好难受……呜呜……”  
炎客按住他的腿，拉着枪柄慢慢抽插起来。枪管结构不同于性器，表面本身凹凸不平，有意无意间会触碰到之前没有开发过的角落，他不断地收紧，前端湿得一塌糊涂，打湿了枪体，间接有了润滑效果。  
“不可以……!那里!啊!等……真的不行……”眼泪不住地滑落，他颤抖着，捂住了嘴，但呻吟还是流泻而出。  
“我有点嫉妒了，博士，”炎客吻了吻他眼角的泪花，“你看上去比我操你的时候还舒服。”  
“不是……呜…唔嗯……”他泣不成声，瘫软在床上。  
炎客随口一句，但不知道为什么那句话一直在耳边回旋，仿佛在他体内的不是手枪，而是送葬人。  
“该死……”炎客啧了一声，抽出手枪，他的穴口便暴露在空气中，还沉浸在刚才的扩张中，正不断张合着，“你看着我。”  
他泪眼汪汪地望着炎客，在被进入的一瞬间昂起来 头，泪水再次滑落。  
“他也是这么操你的吗。”  
“谁……没有……没有人”他连连否认，“只有你……”  
“只有我什么?”炎客没有立刻开始运动，而是抚着他的脸庞，问。  
“呜呜……”出于羞耻心，他不愿回答，炎客便狠狠一顶，他惊叫着脱口而出，“啊啊!嗯……只有你上过我”  
“不甚荣幸。”炎客露出满意的微笑，抽离他的身体。  
刚刚被填满再次空虚的穴道再次渴求着更多，他捉住炎客的袖子，拉扯着，但耻于开口。  
“不对，要说出来。”炎客摇头，看着他焦急的样子，舔了舔獠牙。  
他干脆翻过身，朝着炎客高高地抬起腰肢，用赤裸裸的动作做出邀请。炎客用手指在穴口周围划着，惹得他不住颤抖。  
“等我……”他终于开口，“等我拿到枪，”他侧着头，瞪着炎客，露出轻蔑的笑容，“我要你求着我。”  
炎客似乎被激怒了，按住他的脖子，将他的上半身压在床上，用最粗暴的方式进入他的身体。他呜咽着，听不出是喜悦还是痛苦。  
“博士，”炎客边挺动着腰杆，扶着他的腰在他身后进进出出，边轻声道，“野兽呐，你对他再好，在饥饿的时候，也会饥不择食的。所以像你这种野兽，就必须要牢牢捆住。”  
“我……哈……嗯……什么时候……是野兽了”  
“你身上有和我相似的味道，第一次见面的时候，就闻到了。如果不想被我上的话，一开始就会按下警报器。被送葬人看到之后，你非但没有害怕，”炎客舌尖轻轻划过他的脊梁，如愿以偿地得到了积极的响应，“反而很享受那种感觉。就连这一次，你知道我会对你做什么，却还是支开了其他人。”  
他被快感支配，大脑一片空白，只是单纯地依照本性摆动着身体，配合炎客的动作，一点点耗尽最后一丝理智。  
“你是个彻头彻尾的野兽，博士，追求刺激，贪恋死亡的感觉。”  
我是，野兽……  
“所有人都害怕你。”炎客俯在他身上，一口咬住他的肩，他痛苦地扭动着腰，但却和炎客贴合得更紧。  
“我不一样。我了解你。”  
他伏在床上，近乎失去意识，双腿间遍布着浊液，乳头在床单上摩擦得通红。  
释放过一次之后，炎客并不满足，让他面对面坐在自己腿上，自下而上地冲顶着。他靠着炎客的肩，断断续续抽泣着。  
“你已经完全变成我的了，博士。”炎客含住他的耳垂，他打了个激灵，下身的快感达到了极点。一阵狂轰滥炸之后，他再次哭着达到高潮，彻底瘫软在炎客怀里。但炎客的巨物还没熄火，在他体内蠢蠢欲动。  
炎客抱着他下了床，让他坐在旁边的桌子上，调整好姿势，便继续新一轮的顶弄。  
“我没有东西能射了……我可以帮你舔……唔!呜…不要……又……啊…啊……啊!对不起……对不……啊啊!”  
“为什么要道歉呢……博士……”炎客双手在两侧抬着他的腿，吻上他微启的嘴唇，吻毕，坏笑道，“我想看看你最糟糕的样子。”  
还没等他反应过来，就被顶得说不出话来，靠在墙上，手死死地搂着炎客的脖子。  
可是真的没有东西可以射了  
越是快要达到顶端，他越是慌乱。小腹明显有了涨涨的感觉，他很快意识到那是什么。  
“等……我想……啊啊…我……求求你……嗯唔……”  
但炎客没有理会他，反而加重了力道，他在炎客的背心上甚至抓出一条裂痕，划破了炎客的背。  
真的会出来的……不要……  
但身体不受控制地，绷成一条弧线，透明的略带黄色的液体顺着腿间滴落。他从高潮中缓过神，连忙道歉，“对不起……我不是故意……”  
“你脏透了，博士。”炎客抽离性器，精液和尿液混着一起，遍布他的股间。  
“不要看我……”他捂着脸，羞耻和恐惧占据心头。  
“这样脏的你，只有我能看，只有我愿意看。”炎客拉开他的手，捏住他的下巴，“记住了吗。”  
他胡乱地点头。  
内心的野兽，彻底地，失去了自己的声音。


	4. 葬博场合

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 葬博场合，憨憨天使在自己不知情的情况下疯狂吃醋  
囚禁play注意

他不太记得从仓库回去之后发生了什么，第二天昏昏沉沉从床上爬起来，感觉全身都要散架了。  
桌上摆着早餐和几份文件，送葬人正站在床边。  
“我替您准备好早餐和今天要做的工作了。”送葬人替他套上衣服，披上外套。  
他塞了一口面包，喝一口牛奶，填补空空如也的肚子，“怎么突然把工作搬到这里了?”  
“我希望您暂时不要离开这个屋子。”送葬人的语气十分冷静，像是在复述购物清单一样平淡。  
“什么??”他放下杯子，“你不能限制我的人身自由。”  
“我认为您需要观察和保护，”送葬人补充道，“我已经更改了这个房间的安保系统，除了我，谁都不可以进出。”  
“你疯了吗!”他冲向门口，不管按什么，门都纹丝不动。  
“我说过了，只有我能自由进出。”送葬人鞠了一躬，“有需要可以随时联系我，我会帮您完成剩下的所有工作，请不要担心。”  
这已经不是保护了吧，喂。  
“那么，祝您生活愉快，注意休息。”送葬人提起箱子离开了房间，留他一个人对着文件发呆。

午饭时间，送葬人准时出现，带着他喜欢的拉面，还有新的待办工作，然后拿走了已经完成的文件。晚饭也是如此。  
仿若一个阅读机器，机械地处理完一批又一批文件。这一整天除了送葬人，没有看到过其他面孔。  
“博士，晚安，今天辛苦了。”送葬人关上灯，门在身后合上，整个空间陷入黑暗。  
这比被炎客用锁链拉扯着还要难受，人的本能是惧怕黑暗与孤独，然而这样的日子持续了一周。  
他机械地坐起身，接过文件，翻动纸张，签字，批注，签字，进食，签字，……，合上眼。  
“送葬人……”他久违地开口，才发觉自己几乎要忘记如何发声了。  
“怎么了，博士。”送葬人本来要离开，停下了脚步。  
“大家……他们都在做什么?”为什么没有一个人来找他。  
“和往常一样，工作，出外勤，训练，”送葬人如是答到。  
“他们不好奇我去哪了吗?”  
“我已经告知所有人，您最近身体不适，由我来照顾您的起居，并且停止与其他任何人会面。”  
他感到背后一凉，抓着被角，说，“我要出去。”  
“不可以。您有什么需要，我来替您完成。”灯光从送葬人头顶照下来，看上去是个不折不扣的天使，但他从这个“天使”身上感受不到任何温暖。  
“我要做爱。”他板着脸，语气坚决。  
“如果您需要满足生理需要，我可以帮您。”送葬人放下箱子，朝他走过来，影子在身前无限拉长，笼罩在他脸上。  
“我要见炎客!”他终于说出了本心。  
送葬人头上的光环开口处发着微弱的红光，一手拉起他的胳膊。  
“不可以。”送葬人俯视着他，已然没有了平时的温和。  
“你已经越界了，送葬人，”他忍着肩膀处隐隐的疼痛，瞪着送葬人，一字一句。  
“我的职责是保护您，”送葬人还在加大力道，向上提着他的胳膊，关节几乎要脱离开来，他咬着牙，送葬人用力一扭，一阵剧痛后，关节处彻底错位，“任何牺牲都是值得的。”  
“我…脱臼了，”他气息游离，嘴唇发白，“快去找医疗干员……”  
“我知道，”送葬人不紧不慢，松开了手，“本来想处理另一条胳膊，但是这样您就没法工作了。”  
“我不会再说出去的事情了，”他蜷缩在床上，“对不起。”  
送葬人并不打算善罢甘休，拉起他的腿脱掉了他的裤子。他已经没有反抗的力气，巨大的疼痛让他几乎要昏厥。  
“您的要求我会完成的，”送葬人握住他处在睡眠状态的性器，他抖了一下，干脆用手背挡住眼睛，等待这一切结束。  
送葬人的拇指在出口轻轻摩擦，食指环在旁侧，不一会，手中的根物就精神饱满地挺立起来。  
“接下来，我会刺激您的前列腺。”送葬人用湿漉漉的手指探向他的后穴，半跪在床边，一口含住他的前端，同时插入一根手指。  
他呜咽着，腿半屈着，脚踩在床上，双腿朝送葬人敞开。房间里很安静，只能听得到他的呼吸声，吮吸声，还有搅动产生的水声。  
“可……可以了……”他用还能活动的右手试图推开送葬人的脑袋，送葬人顺应地松口，旋动着手指在他体内抽动，动作出乎意料地轻柔。  
“哈……哈……嗯……”  
他原本踩在床上的脚向前拱起，点着脚尖，脱臼的手臂耷拉在床边，另一只手死死扯着床单，到达了高潮。  
他缓了口气，抬眼发现送葬人的胯下鼓着一大包，轻笑，“送葬人先生看到我这副模样也兴奋了吗，我还以为你不会有任何情欲。”  
送葬人没有回答他，而是拉起他的双腿，压在胸口，上身压了上去。  
“我敢打赌。不用我插入，您都可以射精。”送葬人在他耳边，低语道。  
“什……”  
隔着衣物，他能感受到顶在穴口的温度，送葬人甚至不打算脱下衣物，撑在他身体两侧开始缓缓运动。  
“你在做什……啊!”  
他羞红了脸，捂住嘴。明明只是摩擦，仿佛真的被插入一般，刚刚释放过的身体又起了反应。  
“您放心，我不会弄脏您。”送葬人向前贴着，将他死死压在床上。  
这种将就的状态，意外地充满情色的味道。  
他能清晰地听到送葬人在耳边均匀的喘息，床轻轻晃动作响，送葬人一条腿跪在床边，渐渐就快了动作。  
“你……在耍我吗……!”他含着泪，体内的空虚迟迟得不到填补，只有似是非是的抽插动作，反而把他的欲望勾引到了极致。  
“不用担心清洁问题，想射多少都可以。”  
“那你倒是……插进来啊!”他锤着送葬人的后背，送葬人不为所动 ，“那样有悖原则。”  
可恶!  
现在反而有些怀念炎客那种不讲道理的撕扯。  
送葬人突然拉起他的腿，在他的腿间不断撞击着他的股间，他的臀瓣被撞得有些发红，汁水从腿间流下，打湿了床单。  
“我不要这样……”他咬着嘴唇，“我宁可自己解决。”  
送葬人停下动作，松开手，“请便。”  
他调整呼吸，勉强撑扶着跪坐在床边，抬头看了一眼送葬人，单手扯开他的腰带。  
“就当是我的谢礼。”他说着，拉开拉链，含住那根巨物，手安抚着自己的性器。  
“博士……您不必……”送葬人还是欣然接受，闭上眼，按着他的脑袋。  
巨物直戳到喉咙，他艰难地呼吸着，光是吞下就是极限了，没有其他操作的余地。他感到口中的东西还在膨胀，眼角渗出泪水，像是无声的抗议。  
送葬人在即将释放的瞬间抽离，喷溅在他脸上，他自己也释放在手中。  
“抱歉，博士，”他弯下腰，用手帕擦拭干净，然后把手帕放在他手里，“等会我会派医疗干员来。”  
“好……”他的身体还沉浸在余韵中没有缓过神，木讷地望着送葬人离去的背影。


	5. 万圣节特辑

他也不知道为什么会变成这样。  
十分钟前，他还坐在餐厅，被灯光环绕，拿着空的话筒，被迫营业，身上是被空和蓝毒强迫换上的蓬松蓝色短裙和黑色丝袜，蓝毒本来还想让他穿上高跟鞋，但是走了两步就摔倒了，只好让他重新穿上运动鞋。  
“博士，就差你没有变装了，这也不过分吧～”  
不过分才怪……为了穿丝袜，他还专门剃了腿毛。在他的强烈反抗下，才逃脱了穿bra戴假发的命运。在台上蹦蹦跳跳一晚上下来满身大汗，就被炎客和送葬人拖离现场。  
“博士，今天玩得很开心啊。”两人把他堵在墙角，他努力用外套遮住裙子，但还是能看到腿上的丝袜，被汗浸透，隐约看得到肉色。  
“是她们逼我穿的，你，你们不要误会了，我才没有这种恶趣味，”他努力辩解。  
虽说是万圣节，炎客几乎没有化妆，只是换了身礼服，看上去像来自地狱的恶魔公爵，送葬人则是穿着白袍，身后漆黑的翅膀和这身打扮格格不入。  
“不给糖就捣蛋，博士，”送葬人伸出手，炎客也冲他伸手。他摸了摸口袋，刚才在台上已经把糖果洒光了，“刚才用光了，我再去拿一些过来……”  
炎客堵住他的去路，“你身上不是带着吗。”  
“用光了，全都给女孩子们了，”他向炎客亮出空荡荡的口袋。  
“我觉得炎客指的不是糖果。”送葬人在一旁冷静分析。  
“喂，你不要破坏气氛，”炎客不乐意地撇嘴，“呐，博士，你身上不是有很多能舔的东西吗？”  
他脸一红，“哈？我现在快要累死了，只想回去洗个热水澡。”

然后，两个人二话不说抬着他回了宿舍。  
送葬人抱着他的上半身，炎客两手摸到他的大腿根部。他一个激灵叫出声，“你在摸哪里！”  
“这个丝袜……弹性好像很好的样子。”说着，炎客扯了一下丝袜，然后松开，啪地吸在他的腿上。单纯丝袜倒是没什么，但是反复拉扯几次，本来就紧绷的丝袜不断地摩擦着胯下，还是朝炎客张开腿的姿势下。  
“呼……博士，你勃起了啊。”炎客撩起他的裙摆，在他的胯间吹了口气，血流极速涌向头顶，耳旁一声轰鸣，他试图合拢腿，但送葬人在身后捉住他的膝盖，他就这样躺靠在送葬人怀里，腿呈m字折在胸口。透过丝袜，看得清他的性器慢慢胀起，形状被丝袜勾勒得一清二楚。  
“博士，人要遵从本心。“送葬人在他耳后说道，语气平淡毫无波动，但气息呵在身上，他不住地颤抖，”我认为我们能解决您现在的需要。”  
“我现在需要休息…不是……不是这个”  
“可是这里紧绷绷的，看上去好可怜，都在流泪了。”炎客隔着丝袜，手指从他的穴口一直向上滑，最终按在小腹上。  
“还不是你……”他鼓着脸，瞪了一眼炎客。炎客脱掉他的短裙，然后将内裤和丝袜一并拉下，突然停下动作，“我有个想法。”  
“什么…”他隐约觉得不是什么好主意。  
炎客用刀直接划破他的内裤裆部，然后重新替他提起内裤，套好丝袜。  
“你这是干嘛！”  
“似乎的确可行。”送葬人已经明白了炎客的意思。  
炎客从下方托住他的臀，内裤底部完全敞开，他能清楚地看到炎客手指探进他的穴口，强行将丝袜连带着一并捅入体内，摸上去似乎光滑的丝袜在敏感的媚肉间显得粗糙难忍，包裹着炎客的指节刮蹭到肠壁，完全不同于直接的肉体交合。  
他的腿自然地挂在炎客腰上，手指的数量迅速增加，丝袜由此也越绷越紧。  
“不要……把袜子脱掉啊，“他一把抓住炎客头上的角，炎客突然抽出手指，丝袜迅速回弹，带着肠液恢复到原处，猛然摩擦让他差点射出来，红着眼眶在送葬人怀里轻喘着气。  
“送葬人先生，要辛苦一下你了。”炎客舔了舔嘴唇，解开腰带，他想挣脱，但身体处于悬空，失重感让他隐隐不安，还在他犹豫的时候，炎客毫无预警地顶入，他被彻底推在送葬人身上，结合处成了唯一的受力点，他只得盘紧双腿搂住炎客，夹在两人中间，炎客和送葬人的气息同时涌来，光是呼吸的热度就让他燥热难耐。  
丝袜被拉扯到极限距离，剩下的部分紧紧包裹着他的性器，血液积压在顶端，冲击令他眩目。  
他的脚能感受到炎客的尾巴在晃动着，勾住了他的脚趾，在他的脚心滑蹭，憋在眼里的泪水一涌而出，他缩着肩，送葬人从后面替他脱掉外套和上衣，轻吻着他的后背。  
“你们……不要一起……呜……”  
随着抽插，丝袜不断收缩拉伸，在肉穴里肆意横行，已经湿透，完全透出他的肉身，性器周围的丝袜渗出汁水，似乎快到忍耐的极限。神智恍惚间，觉得尾巴骨的位置有什么在顶着，思考了片刻得出耻人的答案。  
“博士看上去很舒服的样子，”炎客吻着他左侧的脖颈，送葬人吻着右侧，他呜咽着埋进炎客的衣领，一口咬住炎客的衣服，但这依然不能阻止呻吟流出。  
炎客的精液喷射进后穴，但冲力被丝袜吸收了部分，变得缓和，填满了狭窄的穴道，直到拔出还紧收在体内。前端被紧紧压制，难以释放。炎客拭去他的眼泪，他现在看上去已经有些神思游离。  
“还是去床上吧，免得博士昏过去了，”送葬人抱着他放在床上，他乖乖躺平，还没缓过神。  
送葬人脱下那条湿漉漉的丝袜，从后穴抽离的时候，他拱着身子，得以释放。  
“好累……”他喘着气，“我想睡觉。”  
“葬葬可是一直等着你呢，博士。”炎客扯着他的胳膊让他趴在床上，他不停摇头，“再做会死掉的，真的，我没力气了，好嘛送……唔……”  
炎客索性用性器堵住他的嘴，用下巴指了指，“请。”  
送葬人看着他，有些犹豫，“博士似乎需要休息。”  
“你要学会做些顺应自己内心的‘坏事’，相信我，你会爱上这种感觉。”  
送葬人还是选择插入。他的嘴被堵得满当当，手艰难地撑在身体两侧，送葬人进入的瞬间他哼着声，被呛到了，偏头松口咳了几声。  
“不乖啊博士，”炎客按着他毛茸茸的黑色脑袋，“虽然你捣蛋了，但是我还是愿意给你‘糖’吃，毕竟我喜欢你这样可怜兮兮的样子。”  
“唔嗯……唔”他嘟囔着，听不出在说什么，但明显在表达不满。  
比起炎客不断顶压他的口腔，送葬人显得十分温柔，不是猛烈撞击而是将整根几乎抽出，而后一口气再次挤进。  
“不舒服的话请告诉我，博士。”送葬人语气冰冷，但着实让他感动。不过现在他想开口也说不出话。  
送葬人不紧不慢，节奏不急不缓，但勾起截然不同的欲望，不同于炎客掠夺式占领，从里到外似乎都被看了个遍似的，送葬人的做爱方式像抓挠，微微刺痛，让他慢慢沉醉。  
送葬人从后面拉着他的胳膊，将他从炎客的下身拉离，然后板着他的肩，让他的上半身完全立起。  
炎客索性吻住他，一手抚弄他的前端，手指分向两侧，按在已经完全扩平的穴口。  
“唔！不……嗯……”  
虽说在送葬人柔和的顶弄下得以有喘息的机会，但是炎客似乎不打算让他就这么轻轻松松结束，手指一并挤入，和送葬人的根物一起侵占着他的身体。  
“好像还能进去一根。”炎客突然开口。  
“什—！不可以！”他反抗道。  
炎客低下头含住他胸口的红蕊，轻轻啃噬，舌尖在乳首打转。他腰一软，送葬人必须拉着他的腰才能让他保持姿势不向前倒下。现在的状态，任何刺激都会加剧他的感官负担，他失神地闭上眼，能听到炎客和送葬人在耳边的喘息，炎客的手指又增加了一根，但此时的他已经感觉不到不适，有的只是被充填的满足感。  
“博士的这里，已经完全变成做爱的地方了。“  
“博士，失礼了。“  
两人同时轻唤着他，他含着泪再次高潮，这次倒在床上，彻底没了任何力气，体内的两种精水混合在一起，沾染在腿内侧，或许还有他自己的一部分。他自己的汁液溅在了乳首，遍布小腹，双腿自然地朝两侧分开。这样的他，仿若玩物，任人宰割。  
“你知道你现在看上去有多糟糕吗，博士。”炎客站在床边，彻底脱掉所有衣物，走到他面前。送葬人也脱掉袍子，俯身吻了吻他的眉心。  
“等……你们……”他揪着床单，努力向后挪了挪，被炎客一把拽了回来，两人一人按着一条腿，张开到了几乎平角。送葬人先进入，伴着刚才在体内的各种液体润滑，十分顺利，但炎客光是前端的一半进入就已经让他叫苦连连，泪水不住流下。  
“根本……进不来的……停……啊！”  
但炎客用力一捅，一旦推进前端最粗的部分，便畅通无阻，光是插入，他已经达到高潮。  
“博士，不给糖就捣蛋。”  
“可……啊啊……慢……慢一……不……”  
原本大腿被强行板到一个不可思议的角度已经疼痛不堪，再加上穴口容纳下两个人，应该感到痛苦才对，但因为刚才两次的高潮让他的身体处于毫无防备完全放松状态，两人一先一后，频率加快了一倍，他的身体已经来不及回应，穴肉完全处于紧缩的抽搐状态，全身其余的肌肉松弛，就连面部也失去了刚才因为痛苦而狰狞的模样，喉咙喊得嘶哑，眼睛都哭酸了。  
这样会死掉的。  
会做爱做到死掉吗。  
他伸出双手，抚着两人的脸，这种触感，是真实存在的，快感也是，痛苦也是。  
自己是清晰地活着的。  
他露出笑容，炎客愣住了，停下动作，“博士被我们玩坏了？”  
“我认为他从中得到了某种心理上的满足感。”送葬人如是道。  
如果害怕死掉的话，就是活着的证明。  
“抱歉……刚想到其他的事情，”他擦了擦眼泪，两人同时俯下身吻了吻他。  
“放心，我们在这里。”  
头一回，他爱上了这种感觉。

第二天，博士病倒在床。  
空和蓝毒首当其冲受到批评。  
“下次不要再让我穿奇奇怪怪的衣服了。”  
其次，炎客和送葬人两人被派出执行任务长达一周。  
博士是这样说的，“看到他们俩我就害怕。”  
反正，阿米娅没太明白是怎么回事。


	6. 番外：趁火打劫

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 言语刺激，jo护车震注意

今天的战斗说不上成功，虽然剿灭了大多数暴徒，但是大多数干员受了重伤，而且博士自己也受伤了，说严重也不是很严重，左臂被迫击炮弹片炸伤，刚刚经过简单包扎，用绷带挂在脖子上。  
“抱歉啊博士，没想到情况会这么糟糕，我们只带了三个担架，医疗车空间比较大，您去那里稍作休息吧。”  
然后就被打发到了医疗车的后座，的确，这里除了医疗箱，空空如也，医疗设备都被搬到其他车上去了。他倚靠在椅背上，缓解伤口的疼痛。  
昏昏沉沉快睡着的时候，车厢门被拉开，一道刺眼的阳光打在脸上，看到是炎客，突然有些感动，但还是没好气地瞪了炎客一眼。  
“这里没位置了，你去其他车吧。”  
“我是来陪你的，”炎客一屁股扎在旁边，“路上这么颠簸，伤口又裂开怎么办。”  
“要你管。”他朝角落缩了缩，被炎客直接抱起，放在腿上。他摇摇晃晃靠在炎客怀里，叫了一声。  
“是赫默让我抱着你的，我当担架，你就忍耐一下吧。”  
赫默从驾驶座探头，隔着玻璃看了一眼，道，“博士，坚持一下，回去替你做彻底治疗。”  
他赌气撇过头，被炎客扳着下巴转回去。  
“说谢谢，”炎客贴着他的耳边轻声道，他极不情愿地，挤出一句“多谢”。  
车缓缓启动，炎客紧搂着他的腰好让他不被惯性拽走。靠着温暖的胸膛，听着炎客平稳的心跳，莫名感到心安，不一会就有了倦意。迷迷糊糊之间，他感觉腿上多了只手，向下瞥去空无一物，扭头看炎客，炎客正合眼打盹。  
是错"觉"吗。  
是错觉吗。  
他半信半疑闭眼，可触摸感越发清晰，甚至在不断向大腿内侧延伸。他彻底清醒，扭过身子盯着炎客。  
“你刚刚摸我大腿了吧，”他用还能活动的右手戳戳炎客的腿，炎客摇头，继而收紧手臂，下巴压在他肩上，“你就这么想要我吗，都出现幻觉了。”  
“你胡说什么……喂”  
这次他的的确确看到炎客的手从他分开的腿滑过，按在裆部，“你该不会是在想象我侵犯你的画面吧。”离得过近，不仅声音清晰可辨，彼此的温度和呼吸都完完全全暴露在对方的掌控中。  
“别开玩笑了，明明是你偷摸我，”他压着声音，一手按住炎客企图继续向下的手。  
“那又怎样。”炎客露出獠牙，“就算我现在脱掉你的衣服，狠狠操你的那张小嘴，你又能怎么办。”  
他开始后悔，为什么一开始答应让炎客上车。不对，或者说，炎客根本就是这个打算吗。可恶，为什么会对他抱有善意的幻想。  
“别闹了，”他挣扎道，“你不想让我伤口再裂开吧。”  
“没关系哦，”炎客的声音灌进耳朵，舌尖舔去他的脸上的血迹，“因为我最喜欢看你可怜兮兮的样子了。”  
这样坐在炎客腿上一只手还完全不能动弹的状况，只能任由炎客欺负。裤子被褪到膝盖的位置，嘴上和身体的反应截然相反，炎客弹了一下他饱满的前端，他连忙用右手捂住嘴，彻底没有反抗的能力了。  
“为什么说了两句你就勃起了啊，博士。”炎客的手指压着出口，前后搓弄着，他颤抖着摇头，想反驳但怕一张口就会发出娇嗲的呻吟。  
炎客猛得握住他的整根性器，白嫩嫩的根物在炎客手里看起来分外可爱，前端透着粉色，汁液汩汩，沾在了炎客黑色的指甲上，显得分外刺眼。  
车里突然响起收音机的声音，他吓得捂住脸，不知道现在的自己是什么表情，更不敢展露给其他人。赫默的脸再次在玻璃另一侧出现，“博士，我放盘带子，不然路上太无聊了，不喜欢跟我说哦。”  
“没，没事，你随意。”说话的空档，炎客快速上下套弄，他差点叫出声，眼框通红，瞪了炎客一眼。  
“我可以进来吗……博士……”炎客吻了吻他粉红的耳廓，中指不自觉地压在他的股缝间。  
“不…不可以，”他咬着牙，眼眶有泪水在打转。  
“但是啊，”炎客将他的外套撩起，好让他看清下面的状况，“让赫默看到你湿成这样，她会怎么看你呢。”  
嘈杂的音乐声和炎客的吐息让他思绪混乱，还在思考之中，然而炎客已经撑开他的穴口，热乎乎的东西顶在口上。  
他的头挨在车厢顶，炎客拖起他的臀，缓缓推了进去。他哽咽着，憋得快喘不上气，不时瞄向赫默的方向，害怕下一秒就被看得一清二楚。  
“呐，博士，这里已经完全熟悉我的形状了。”炎客轻压他的小腹，“插进去的时候会自动扩张，然后再紧紧吸住。博士该不会自己用手玩弄过这里……”  
“不…不要再说了，”他红着脸，炎客撩着他的外套，手不安分地在身上游走，他压根不敢低头看下面已经变成什么样了，身体努力想逃离炎客的控制，炎客紧紧按住他的腰，将他拉了回来，几番冲顶之后，他再也没力气挣扎，只能靠在炎客怀里，抽抽搭搭强忍着呻吟。  
“Dirty deeds and they're done dirt cheap  
……  
You got problems in your life of love  
You got a broken heart  
He's double dealin' with your best friend”  
鼓点砸在耳膜上，炎客沉闷的呼吸堵在他的胸口，下身暴露在外被任意侵入，车辆时走时停，让体内巨物的存在感愈加鲜明，感官信息在头脑里爆炸，一时间不知道该优先处理哪一项。  
阳光粼粼在眼上扩散，他失神地望向炎客，完全出于本能，探出舌头，炎客笑着，含住他的舌尖，慢慢靠拢，直到完全贴合，再也不用担心声音流泻，他伸手拉住炎客的拇指。炎客低眼看着纤白的手指缠着拇指，便扣住手，用手指分开他的指缝，如下身激烈的交合一般，用所有填满怀中人的空隙。  
心上的那条缝隙，会不会愈合呢。  
嘛，这不是炎客操心的事情。  
为了不弄得到处都是，炎客始终握着他的性器，最后接了一掌的汁水，送到他面前要他清理。他看着自己的体液，红透了脸，“我才不要舔”  
炎客嗤笑，舐去手掌的污渍，拉起他的下巴，堵上他的唇，腥味顿时在口齿间扩散，他试图合嘴，但被炎客用舌彻底撬开唇齿，吞咽不下的唾液由嘴角滑落，炎客不忘替他擦干净。  
“味道如何。”炎客挑眉，他红着脸，不打算发表看法。  
“现在还疼么。”炎客用视线指了指他的左臂。  
“不痛了，”他撇嘴，沉默尚久，牙缝里蹦出几个字，“晚上来我的房间。”  
“等会就可以，”炎客舔了舔嘴唇。  
“我说了算。”  
“真是……只要不注意，你就会冲我露出你的爪牙。”炎客双手按着他的肩头，“不要忘了你的命还在我手上。”  
他低下眼，“我知道啊。”  
有时候搞不清炎客环绕他的双臂是充满爱意的，还是充满杀机的。前一秒也许以微笑相对，下一秒就被狠狠侵占。但就像炎客所说的……他喜欢这种感觉。  
沉醉，甚至不能自拔。


	7. 逃&劫

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 逃出罗德岛结果还是被炎葬二人追上  
梦想成真（？）的hand job环节

他们都疯了。  
哈。  
哈。  
哈。  
好痛。  
左臂脱离了关节，在体侧摇晃着。  
在送葬人回来之前，要联系到银灰……  
“银灰，我需要你的帮助。”

“你是炎客？”  
“....”  
“你要知道，他不属于任何人，他身边出现过很多人，你我只不过是其中之一。”  
炎客不耐烦了，打断了银灰，“你想说什么？”  
银灰拿起放在椅旁的手杖站起身，深灰的瞳孔映出炎客的面孔，轻笑道，“我只是出于善意提醒，你不用感到紧张。你我都不清楚过去发生过什么，他做过什么，他曾经是什么人。”  
“至少我知道，他差点杀了我，两次。”炎客也起身，直视银灰的双眼，道，“他比你想象得要危险得多。”  
两人僵持不动，直到有人打破了这片死寂，“炎客？看来你们已经打过招呼了。”  
他挂着石膏，露出僵硬的笑容朝两人招手。  
“别来无恙，盟友，你的胳膊怎么了。”  
他撇撇嘴，“不小心扭到了。”  
炎客冷眼旁观他隐瞒表情的样子，一如既往地生疏。  
“你换了身衣服？”他试图转移话题，指了指银灰的西装。  
“为了做生意，之前的制服有些死板。你觉得如何，盟友。”银灰摘下礼帽浅鞠一躬。  
“很适合你。”他目不转睛地盯着银灰手提箱里的小雪豹冲他吐着粉色的小舌头。  
炎客看不下去了，拉着他的兜帽把他拽出房间，一手捏起他肉嘟嘟的脸，“让我猜猜看，是送葬人弄伤了你。”  
“送葬人不是有意的。”然而他的表情出卖了他。  
“我很好奇，像他那样的人能不能满足你。”炎客说着，唇接近他的额头，轻吻一下，“毕竟你下面那张嘴要诚实许多。”  
他脸一阵发热，摇头道，“我们之间什么都没有。”  
“我想也是。”炎客揉揉那颗黑色的脑袋，“脏兮兮的小可怜，至少在我面前装得开心一点。”手指在他的嘴角强行划出一个弧度，他皱着眉，这副表情看上去十分蹩脚。  
“我知道了。”他轻轻点头，“我想和银灰单独谈一会儿，拜托你。”  
炎客收手，等他主动展露笑容，才转身离开。  
在炎客面前，他居然怕得要死。他明明知道炎客不会轻易取走他的性命，那这种无名难以忽视的恐惧究竟来自哪里。  
“盟友，”银灰从屋里探出头，“你说的帮助，是什么。”  
“我们进去谈。”  
大门在身后缓缓合上，门外是摸不清头脑的失控天使和紧追不舍的混沌恶魔，门内是深藏不露的笑面野兽。棋子摆上棋盘才发现，自己早已被包围。  
困住，寸步难行。  
“我能看得出你不信任炎客，”银灰挑眉道。  
“他有时候会让我难以应付，”他疲惫地倚靠在沙发上，揉着眉心，“找你的重点不是这个，我想出去散散心，罗德岛这段时间就交给你了。”  
银灰有些难以置信的样子，“我以为你不信任我，所以才把我挡在罗德岛外。”  
他知道银灰指的是一年前用条约限制银灰在罗德岛的进出，甚至不允许银灰逗留过久，他们之间并没有矛盾，所以也无化解一说，银灰选择了遵守约定，他则拒绝向银灰敞开心扉。  
“我现在依然不信任你，但你为了自己的利益，不会伤害罗德岛的大家。”  
“的确。”银灰起身，俯视着他，“你和之前不一样了。”  
他摊手道，“我还是我，没什么变化。”  
“你学会攻击了，这是好事。”银灰戴回帽子，一手是雨伞，一手是手提箱，“劳烦你。如果想散心的话，叙拉古是个好去处。”  
他起身，替银灰推开门。待银灰离开，他瘫倒在沙发里，回忆起这几个月发生的一切。想暂时离开这里，一个人，安静地。

这件事只有银灰和凯尔希知道，剩下的人还以为他像送葬人所说的那样，身体不适宅在宿舍里。  
他乘着列车，向叙拉古前进。那里有不少美食，民风淳朴，是度假的好去处。行李箱中只有几本书和换洗衣物，但或许不带任何防身武器离开罗德岛是个错误，毕竟左臂还没有完全恢复。  
出了车站，他所面对的是完全陌生的城市，随手点一杯咖啡坐在咖啡馆，看着人来人往，一瞬间有种恍如隔世的感觉。至少这里没有烦心事。  
一家小旅馆吸引了他的注意力，看样子有些年月了，墙皮剥落，但门口欢迎来宾的服务生神采奕奕，和神情漠然的路人形成了鲜明的对比。  
他走入旅馆，室内相比外观要精致许多，四处放着些说不上名字的古董，水晶灯明亮而温暖地照亮了整个大堂。没想到现在还会有这么复古的装修。  
他想着，朝服务生递出钞票，“单人间，两晚，谢谢。”  
服务生带领他来到房间，他第一眼就看到了架上的红酒，打开直接灌了一口，然后一口接一口停不下来了。他喝得昏昏沉沉，靠在床头，把空酒瓶丢在地上，睡意压得眼皮抬不起来，他恍惚间听到熟悉的声音。  
“这样睡会着凉，博士。”  
他从仅存的视野中看到送葬人的脸颊，那双冰冷的手解开她的衣物，握住他还没抬头的性器，他叫不出声，四肢动弹不得，快感和酒精麻痹感层层淹没，他呜咽着，眼眶逐渐湿润。  
“很舒服？”耳侧出现了另一个声音，手臂环在他的胸口。他当然认得那是谁，对方捂住了他 的嘴，把他的叫声止在口中。背后明显有人，搂住他的身体。  
送葬人的手指和炎客的一并扩入他的穴口，炎客轻吻他的脊柱，而送葬人还在不断地刺激他的性器。他湿了眼，灯光渐渐暗淡直至熄灭，  
“你们是怎么找到我的？”话问出口，身上的压力突然消失，他睁开眼，才发现刚才是一场梦。  
他爬下床，衣服依然整齐地穿在身上，不过身下精神饱满，他叹了口气，环顾四周，只有他一人的房间，自慰也不会被人看到。  
可恶，刚才的梦也太真实了。  
”哈……哈……”他学着炎客的动作，但自己的手总像缺了些什么，因为左臂受伤，力量没有炎客足，而且自己握住才发现炎客的体格比自己大了不少，每次性器在炎客手里都看起来分外可爱，在自己手里却显得有些尺寸。  
”混蛋萨卡兹……没头脑萨科塔……唔……都是疯子……”他嘟囔着，靠在桌旁，腰开始发软。就在快要高潮时，有人打断了他，这次的声音要清晰得多。  
“你在想着我自慰么，博士。”  
他湿润的眼里出现了炎客的模样，仿佛从梦中走出的恶魔，向他一步步逼近。然而不止炎客一人，送葬人也端站在一旁。  
“你，你们！你们怎么进来的！”他拉着衣服盖住下身，按理说被发现会瞬间萎了，但他反倒更加兴奋，他努力隐藏情欲，巨大的羞耻感让他抬不起头来。  
“我以为你失踪了，结果你在这种小地方，”炎客拾起地上的酒瓶，“喝了小酒，还在自慰。”  
“给我点隐私好吗，”他恼羞成怒，咆哮道。  
“博士，罗德岛需要你，我们担心你出意外。”送葬人在一旁解释道。  
“你就把你那个宝贝岛拱手让给银灰这种人，”炎客坐在床边，背对着他，“真亏一开始信誓旦旦地说要保护罗德岛。”  
他声音低了几分，“银灰比我更适合管理罗德岛，没有我罗德岛也能正常运作。能让我先……那个什么吗。”  
“我又没盯着你，你有什么不好意思的，赶快解决了我们回去。”炎客点了支烟，没拖鞋就把脚搭在床上，扭头看着他，“还是说要我们看着，你才能射出来。”  
“还不是你们...”  
他闭上眼，努力不去想有两个人在屋里，忘情处甚至听不到其他声音，世界只剩下他自己的呼吸。  
“那样弄是不会舒服的，”炎客看不下去了，恰灭烟头，起身搂着他的身板，果然，炎客的手一旦触碰到前端，他便瞬间酥软，向后倒去。  
“唔！别弄....”他捂着脸，炎客扳着他的身体朝向送葬人，“还记得我怎么教你的么。”  
他摇头，手却不自主地伸向送葬人的方向。送葬人靠近了他，他不由自主环住送葬人的脖子，踮起脚尖，蹭着送葬人的下巴，不停地轻哼着。  
“求求你....”  
“很好。”炎客轻笑，望向送葬人，“你先。”  
“我不明白你的意思。”  
“博士现在的身体，只要这样.....”说着，炎客在光滑的脖颈上印下一吻，他失声娇呼，释放在炎客的手中，“别说你没有反应。”  
“我只听博士的命令。”送葬人不经意间咬了咬嘴唇。  
“听到了？博士。”  
“我想一个人呆着，”他哀求道。  
炎客本想脱了他的衣服，被送葬人阻止了，“你听到了，博士想一个人呆着。”  
“切，扫兴。”  
他虚脱地跪倒在地，穿好衣服，重新站起身，笑得勉强，“谢谢你，送葬人。还有，下次给我点空间，让我一个人呆着好吗。”  
“我担心你的安全。”送葬人对他的称呼变了，不再是尊称，他一时半会有点不适应。  
“调情调够了？”炎客瞪了他一眼，“今晚过了就去退房，我看不惯那个豹子坐在你办公室里指手画脚。”

“话说，送葬人，是你弄伤博士的吧。”炎客靠在车边，长呼一口烟圈。  
“那是个意外。”送葬人避开烟雾，回到副驾驶座上。  
炎客弯下腰，敲了敲车窗，调侃道，“你们萨科塔做事就是死板。”  
“我要去博士房间门口守着了，确保他的安全。”送葬人不想和炎客继续对峙，于是回到旅馆内。门口的保安早已被两人击晕，所以再次进入也是轻而易举。但是原本归位的钥匙不见了踪影。送葬人奔向房间，门大敞着，屋里空无一人。  
“干员炎客，博士不见了。”


	8. 小顽皮

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 梅菲斯特x博士，病娇表现，媚药使用

他还没来得及问炎客和送葬人是怎么知道他在哪里，就被人连着被子一起卷走。他知道自己现在是被绑架了，而且清楚地了解对方是什么人。  
“呼呼呼，看看这家伙。”梅菲斯特得意洋洋地用法杖挑起他的下巴，“之前在龙门吃了不少亏，现在我要想办法让你还回来。”  
“是谁告诉你我在这里的?”他心里有了答案，但不愿相信。  
“这重要吗，罗德岛的博士，”梅菲斯特围绕他踱步，边说道，“在那次之后，我想了很多，我觉得我没做错什么，倒是你们，像蟑螂一样层出不穷，坏我的好事。但想了想，把你踩死，剩下的蟑螂就会落荒而逃。”  
在这种时候他会懊恼地想着，为什么岛上有那么多干员，却没有一个能在这种时候出现在他面前，救走他。因为他不值得吗。  
会是炎客么，把他的位置告诉整合运动，然后幸灾乐祸地看他横尸荒野。  
像是炎客的风格。  
“不，只要罗德岛在，谁是博士都无所谓，你杀了我，还有下一个。”嘴上是这么说，可心里怕得要死。他知道，梅菲斯特和炎客不一样，这个天使面孔的小男孩如果愿意会毫不犹豫地扭断他的脖子。  
“杀一个算一个，你在朝我们开枪的时候不也是这么想的么。你亲手杀过多少人，还数的过来吗，哈哈哈哈哈哈!”梅菲斯特笑容狰狞，法杖顶着他的喉结，仿佛下一秒就要刺穿他的喉咙。  
他沉默片刻，问，“你见过以前的我?”  
“哦，天哪，你巴不得让所有人知道你失忆了，你和以前比起来就像个小鸡，还真是好笑。”梅菲斯特停下脚步，转向站在一旁的浮士德，“把准备好的东西拿过来。”  
浮士德提着一个黑色的袋子，放在地上。  
“来吧，博士，挑一样。”梅菲斯特拉开拉链，亮出袋子里的内容，斧子，剪刀，鞭子，匕首，锤子。  
他摇了摇头，拒绝做出选择。  
“话说，我的人看到你和你的干员很是亲密，不是上下司的那种亲密 。”梅菲斯特眯着眼，法杖下移，按在他的小腹上，“给我讲讲看，和男人做爱是什么感觉？”  
“我们！没有！”他义正严辞，说得像真的似的。  
“浮士德都看到了，对吧，浮士德，”梅菲斯特笑盈盈转向浮士德，“浮士德还说，人高潮的时候，会变得软绵绵的。你也会变得像棉花糖一样软软的吗？"  
浮士德明显脸红了，带上兜帽抱着弓弩背过身。  
“你们几个，把他衣服脱了，”梅菲斯特指挥几个重装人员把他抬到行刑台模样的地方，不顾他的挣扎，将他的四肢锁在台面上，用刀撕破了他的衣服。  
“放开我！”  
“刚才让你选你不选，现在你没得选了。”梅菲斯特捏住他的下巴，强行塞了片药剂，拿起一个二十多厘米的假阳具，趴在他的双腿间，仔细端详着，“这地方真的能做爱吗，好像大小不太够的样子。“梅菲斯特比炎客的动作粗暴得多，完全不在乎分寸，塑料质感的巨物直接撑破入口，他痛苦地呻吟着，但梅菲斯特没有停下的意思。炎客好歹是个活人，冷冰冰的塑料让他反胃，眼泪不住涌出。直接最大的位置完全捅入，他痛到嘴唇发白，汗流浃背。  
梅菲斯特用力一推，假阳具完全没入，打开开关，惊喜道，“居然全进去了，好厉害。而且还在一抽一抽，好像出水了。”  
柱体嗡嗡作响，震动着似乎要从体内滑出，但他的身体不由自主地吸住那根东西。嗡嗡声由骨髓传入，刺耳得他上不来气。梅菲斯特的手指比送葬人还要冰冷，在他的性器周围画圈，然后笑眯眯地抬头，“你现在看起来软绵绵的，博士，呼呼。”小男孩的膝盖顶在他的胯间，短裤下光滑的肌肤沾上了他的液体。  
“你到底想要什么，你还不如杀了我，”他几乎要昏死过去，恍惚间看到梅菲斯特拿起电锯，朝他走来。  
“没关系，不会痛的，我会治好你，”电锯举起，横在他的胳膊上，“切下来还会长回来的，博士，所以送我一条胳膊吧。”  
这才是真正的疯子。  
救救我。  
有没有人。  
”算了，”梅菲斯特丢下电锯，跪在他身上，抚摸着他因痛苦扭曲的脸庞，“每次见到你，你都遮着脸，这次能看得一清二楚了，你的蓝色眼睛像宝石一样，挖出来一定很可爱。”  
他跟不上对话了，迷茫地看着梅菲斯特兴奋地从柜子里拿出各式各样的工具。下腹的膨胀感终于消失，他觉得腿间黏糊糊一片，扭着身子想排出假阳具，但由于尺寸有些大，反而推得更深。  
“梅菲斯特，别太过火了，她要活的博士。”浮士德提醒道。  
“我和博士玩玩，没弄疼他，对吧。”梅菲斯特在他脸上亲了一口，转头冲旁边的人招了招手，“寻仇者，来，把博士变得软绵绵的吧。”  
“梅菲斯特……”浮士德扶额，索性离开房间。  
“看呐，不可一世的博士，”梅菲斯特坐在床前，看着萨卡兹人对他上下其手，“这里所有的人都想把你大卸八块，用一下你的身体也不为过吧。想想看……”  
“啊！唔！”他猛地绷直身体，假阳具被抽出，对方的体格与炎客有几分相似，他一时间分不清，对方是谁，可气味不是熟悉的气息。他紧闭着眼，放弃了挣扎，穴口伤口还在出血，这次是由衷地开始哭泣，像孩童一样，无助地摇头。  
“好可爱，把他的腿冲我打开，我想看看他勃起的样子。”梅菲斯特手里多了一杯酒，翘着二郎腿。萨卡兹人解开了束缚，捞起他无力的身体。  
“不……唔……求求你……”他把脸埋在自己肩上，双腿被强行打开，这种感觉，厌恶到了极点。  
“博士，你要是再乱动，我就让他把你的腿切下来。”  
他被吓得不清，边哭着，边亮出自己最私密的位置。原本疼痛的部位燥热不堪，甚至在渴求着被抚摸，“你刚刚给我的是什么，梅菲斯特？”  
“梅菲斯特，外面来人了。”浮士德推开门，一看到这幅场景，又默默关上。  
“浮士德，去杀了他们，我还没和博士玩够呢。“梅菲斯特站起身，走到他面前，“是会让你开心的糖果，你会很快觉得舒服，然后忘掉疼痛。”  
”唔……啊……好热……炎客……救救我……”  
好恶心。  
他从未这样厌恶过一件事情，在炎客进入他的时候，虽然会讨厌，但也只是出于羞耻感。  
“你看上去很舒服的样子，下面全都湿了，”梅菲斯特手里拿着一台摄像机，对准了他的双腿间，将根物进出汁液四溅的模样拍得一清二楚，背景里有枪声，梅菲斯特却不慌不忙的样子，“这份录像交给我保管，塔姐一定会喜欢的。”  
“啊……嗯……啊！唔……”可恶，忍不住声音，身体要融化了。  
“梅菲斯特，他们快攻进来了，该走了，”浮士德冲进屋，拉起梅菲斯特准备走，“带博士一起走好嘛，浮士德。”  
“爱国者又会批评你了，快点走吧，”浮士德拽了拽梅菲斯特的手，梅菲斯特听到爱国者三个字瞬间没了气焰，“复仇者，走吧。”  
身体周边的温暖瞬间消失，把他丢在床上。他粗喘着，没有力气坐起身，脸埋在枕头里，身体从里到外燃烧起来，整个身体都黏糊糊的，床单蹭起来冷冰冰的，好舒服。  
“博士，博士？”  
已经热到出现幻觉了吗。模糊的视线中勾勒出黑色的身影，头上的犄角，有几分好笑。炎客……背后还长出了双翅膀。  
“你怎么脏兮兮的，博士，起来吧，我们回家了。”炎客背起他，送葬人在左侧摸了摸他的额头，道，“体温很高，你吃过什么了么？”  
“糖片……唔……”  
“不用想，是媚药，刚在酒店就觉得有人在监视我们，稍离开一会儿你就不见了。”  
炎客是在关心我么。  
“喂，你可别多想了。”  
他晕乎乎地趴在炎客背上，被毛领扎得发痒，咯咯地笑着。  
“我想洗澡。”  
“吵死了，先把你那里处理好再说吧。”  
炎客背着他走过走廊，墙壁上遍布血迹，七零八落倒着几具尸体，有些头被整齐切下，有些被子弹射穿了脑袋。  
“全是你们做的吗？”他捂着鼻子，避免被血腥呛到。  
“啊，他们留了一路的线索找到这里简直是轻而易举。”炎客咂了咂嘴，“不够塞牙缝的。”  
“这是为了保护博士，必要的杀伤。”送葬人也一脸平淡，仿佛无事发生，“现在要想的是，为什么整合运动知道你在那个房间。”  
炎客冷笑道，“显然是银灰，要不回去面对面问问。”  
”唔，博士似乎睡着了。”

“你醒了。”  
他睡眼惺忪，总觉得身体似乎悬空着，焦躁感有些许缓和。他的上身靠在送葬人怀里，腿缠着送葬人的腰，一丝不挂。  
“洗浴能减轻躁动感，因为我坚持不让炎客用最原始的方法替你缓解不适。”送葬人拉开浴帘，把他放在盛满温水的浴缸里，身上的污渍似乎被提前洗干净了  
最原始的是指……大概能想得到。  
“有需要请叫我，我就在门口。”  
他拉住送葬人的袖子，小声问道，“我被你讨厌了吗，送葬人？”  
“不会，但如果你想要我产生这种感情，我也会尽量做到。”  
“我有时候觉得，死掉或许会很轻松。”他向下滑去，躺进浴缸，嘴边咕嘟咕嘟冒泡。  
送葬人在浴缸边蹲下，“我会调查清楚银灰的事情，请放心。”  
“我不是要说这个，”他叹了口气，“我有一个秘密想你替我保守。”  
“请讲。”  
他伸出双手抱住了送葬人的头，轻喃道，“炎客想杀了我。”  
“我知道。”送葬人居然露出了笑容，他甚至以为自己看错了。  
“但我觉得他，至少现在，应该是没有恶意的……我想替他找到真相，所以，”他的声音渐渐小了下去，送葬人回到了平日冷漠的表情，光环闪着红光。  
果然送葬人还是生气了。  
“我只是说……”  
“站起来。”送葬人拉起他的手臂，手渐渐收紧，把他的上身从水中拉出。水流从乳首流下，他有种被舔舐的错觉，羞耻地别过头。“转过去，扶着墙。”  
“我不是这个意思，”他疯狂摇头，伤口刚上了药，他还记得刚才臀部的扩张和撕裂感，不想再来一次了。  
然而送葬人不顾他的反抗，将他按在墙壁上，“你现在神志不太清醒，果然还是需要原始疗法。“他的嘴被送葬人的手掌堵住，黑色的布料堵住了他的声音，果然送葬人的进入扯开了还未愈合的伤口，他一口咬住送葬人的手套，腰被拉向送葬人的方向，双手撑在墙壁上。  
“经过这段时间我对你的观察，博士，我得出的结论是，这样你会更在意我的感受。”送葬人声音依旧毫无波动，但他分明感受到，脊背上有水滴滴下。  
“我在意你，我以为你和炎客不一样，”他的声音越来越微弱，痛得站不住脚，膝盖不停地颤抖着，“我以为你会保护我，但是你一次次伤害了我，送葬人。”  
“我擅长修东西……没关系的，把你弄坏我也能修好。”送葬人轻声说着，声音恍如隔世，冰冷的声音中少了几分理智。手在瓷砖墙面上打滑，他只能用指甲扣住砖缝，指甲用力过猛甚至有些发疼。  
交合还在不断深入，他踉跄了两步，溅起水花。眼前泛着白光。一直以来，都是他在说话，送葬人的想法他很少考虑到，就连做爱这种事情，也是任性地自行决定。当他真正安静下来想听送葬人的声音时，却什么都听不到。  
仿佛他和送葬人被放置在一个巨大的转盘上，转盘飞速旋转，直至他们被甩向对角线，而启动转盘的人，是他自己。  
这个世界都疯了。  
还是说，是自己先疯了。  
接纳了送葬人的体液之后，他的腿难以合拢，靠在墙壁抽泣着。送葬人拉起他的手，放在光环上，低头看着他，”我会修好你的，博士，不论你被谁弄得残缺不全，我都会修好你的。”  
谁能修好你呢，送葬人。


	9. 诊断结果

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 治疗记录1a【机密级别：高】  
笔者：请自我介绍一下  
患者：（表现焦躁，随时想离开，双脚朝着门的方向）炎客，炎热的炎，客人的客  
笔者：你有什么烦恼，能跟我说说吗  
患者：你不会告诉其他任何人？  
笔者：我们会保守患者的一切秘密  
患者：（叹气）性冲动是爱的表现吗  
笔者：不一定，况且爱也分很多种  
患者：算了，当我没来过，蠢死了为什么要找你说这些（嘀嘀咕咕）  
笔者：这盘带子或许能帮到你（交给患者一份GV）  
患者情绪异常波动，破口大骂，此处不做详细记录  
患者的过激行为可能与其情感状况有关，已安排华法琳做进一步调查
> 
> 治疗记录2a 【机密级别：高】  
笔者：请自我介绍一下  
患者：送葬人  
笔者：你有什么烦恼，能跟我说说吗  
患者：我看到过一些让我困扰的画面，我似乎无法处理这些场景，它们在脑海里挥之不去  
笔者：什么样的场景，方便描述一下吗  
患者：这涉及到博士的个人利益，我不能说  
笔者：好吧，谈谈你对博士的看法  
患者：他很优秀，我乐意与他交谈  
笔者：你希望从他身上得到什么  
患者：我不明白你的意思  
笔者：我换一种问法，你认为他能给你带来什么  
患者：我不需要博士给我什么，我按照合约与罗德岛合作，仅此而已  
笔者：那你今天来找我的目的是什么  
患者：根据资料显示，你是罗德岛资历最深的医生  
笔者：没错  
患者：我想从你这里得到一个确切的定义，什么是爱  
笔者：产生恋爱感的激素是由下丘脑产生的肾上腺素、去甲肾上腺素、安眠酮。从生物学的角度讲，是这个特定的人的外表，声音，气味，行为等，刺激人的大脑，分泌了“爱情激素”，让人产生了浪漫、幸福、快乐、轻松的感觉，形成了早期强烈的冲动，即爱情。  
患者提前离席，无法诊断其病征，但初步可以判定是情感问题，干员赫默会做进一步跟进。干员送葬人的性格依旧难以琢磨，他似乎对于信息处理有很大的障碍，今后仍是需要关注的对象。  
可能与干员炎客有关，甚至是比我们所知的更亲密的关系。
> 
> 治疗记录3a【机密级别：最高】  
笔者：博士，最近心情状况如何  
患者：糟糕透顶  
笔者：是不是跟干员炎客和送葬人有关  
患者：（十分惊讶）他们居然来找过你？算了....没什么事，我要先走了  
笔者：博士，恋爱和性别有时候没有必然关系，我们都支持自由恋爱  
患者：（欲言又止）  
问询提前结束，博士似乎处在矛盾之中，情绪不稳定，我决定亲自观察近期状况以做出判断

他从凯尔希办公室出来，长叹一口气。  
“盟友，你这么早就回来了。”银灰似乎并不意外，“身体不适的话，先休息几天吧。”  
他冷眼道，“是你告诉整合运动，我在叙拉古的吧。”  
银灰摊手，摇了摇头，“盟友，看样子你是需要好好休息了，你也说过，我不会威胁到罗德岛的利益。不如我们找个地方坐下，好好谈谈。”  
他无奈，跟着银灰来到地下三层的酒吧，他点了杯苏打水，不想再陷入神智不清的状态。银灰的举手投足都透出知性的味道，这一点上的确和炎客送葬人不同。有时候，一些微不足道的小动作会让他莫名心安。  
“我听送葬人说了前两天发生的事情，我也很担心你的安全。”银灰说着，咂了一口红酒，摇晃着酒杯，瞳孔被液体折射成扭曲的弧形，映在他眼中。  
“那这两天罗德岛还好吗，希望没出什么问题。”  
“微不足道的小事而已，倒是你，应该多静养两天，盟友，身体是革命的本钱。”银灰侧着脑袋，毛茸茸的白色耳朵几乎要挨到他的头顶，“我已经安排好了这几天的工作，像你要求的那样。”  
这家伙，不把我放在眼里么。  
“我记得我是博士，现在我回来了，”他压低了声音，灌下一口苏打水，底气瞬间足了一倍。  
“我了解，等你修养调整好之后，我自然会离开。”银灰拿起手杖，鞠躬道，“请允许我，贸易站似乎需要我的帮助。”  
“请便。”他蹩脚地模仿着银灰的动作，但做不出三分韵味。等银灰走后，他看了一眼屏幕，“雨，记得带伞。”  
他带上兜帽，拿起雨伞，乘上前往甲板的电梯。门开的一瞬间一股冷风灌入衣领，刺得他闭上眼，捂紧衣襟。雨水胡乱拍在脸上，雨伞在风中吹得七零八乱，他暗骂一句，干脆把伞丢在一旁。  
没有人来打扰的感觉也很好呐，风和雨都是属于他一个人的。天空漆黑一片，看不到光明，只有雨水不断砸下，哗啦哗啦。  
吵死了。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊吵死了啊!”他扶着栏杆，拼尽全力怒吼，“去你妈的罗德岛!去你妈的凯尔希!去你妈的银灰!华法琳你也给我闭嘴!”  
雨水灌进口中，有股咸咸的味道。  
“还有你!炎客!你到底是来杀我的还是来折磨我的——干脆给我个痛快啊!”  
他颤抖着，话音很快埋没在雨声中，就像平常一样，没有人在听他说什么，但这样全都喊出来多多少少减轻了心中的负担。  
呼，轻松多了。  
他拾起雨伞，转身向电梯走去，发现炎客站在那里。看上去已经站了很久，毛领湿透了，倒伏在衣服上。看不清表情，但口中的香烟早已熄灭，蔫了气似的垂着。  
“你，你什么时候……”全都被听到了吗  
砰!  
炎客看上去小幅抬腿，下一秒脚踹在他身上，力道远超他的想象，他向后倒去，滑着摔在地上。  
“炎客……?”  
天色渐渐昏沉，但炎客的双眼格外醒目，如跃动的火苗，仿佛会瞬间爆炸。炎客弯腰捉起他的领口，将他提起，双脚离地。一步，一步，走到栏杆边。再向下就是断壁峭崖，海浪呼啸向上拍起，似乎在一点点接近甲板。  
炎客将他举过栏杆，身体悬在外边，他惊叫着，下意识抓住栏杆，双腿晃动试图爬回甲板。  
“我现在就松手怎么样。”  
“不，不要……”  
“不想死?”  
“不要放开我，”他捉住炎客的手腕哀求道。  
“我为什么要听你的。”  
他手上快没劲了，身体在一点点下滑，索性破罐子破摔，道，“我想起来了，我之前见过你!”  
“不如坦率地说，‘救救我‘，怎么样。”炎客显然不认账。  
“求求你，”他真的着急了，哭喊着，死命抓住栏杆，手在不断打滑，炎客捉着的位置也在渐渐下滑。  
这样下去会死的。  
“你这副可怜的样子还真是好笑，博士。”炎客拉着他的胳膊把他拽回甲板。他已经吓虚脱了，双脚着地站不稳，瘫倒在地，“站起来，别指望我背你回去。”  
他嘴边憋着一堆脏话，但都忍了回去，他不想被丢进海里喂鱼，等脱离危险再表达不满也不迟。

两个人都湿透了，狼狈不堪地回到基建里，碰到从电梯里出来的送葬人，刚想问询，就被炎客拦住，“博士交给我来照顾就好，他需要洗个热水澡。”  
“我想确保博士的人身安全。”送葬人紧跟不舍。  
“发生了之前的事情，你还不信任我么，萨科塔，如果我想杀了他，我一开始就不会和你一起去叙拉古。”炎客抱着他来到宿舍，不过是炎客自己的宿舍。  
“为什么来这里。”送葬人一如既往地迷茫发问。  
“我这有样东西想和送葬人先生分享，”炎客神秘一笑，“你呢，洗个热水澡再走，”炎客说着，把他丢进浴室，然而并没有替他放热水的意思，随手丢了几件换洗的衣服在旁边。  
他一度以为炎客会对他动手动脚，本来做好了被宰割的准备，还好送葬人及时出现。他偷瞄一眼，发现炎客正蹲在显示屏前调试着什么，没想到这家伙也会看电视。  
他打开花洒，冲掉冷冰冰的雨水，温热的水流让他暂时忘记了面对死亡的恐惧。  
不过，不知道是不是他热昏了头，他隐约听到有人在交谈。啊对，电视。  
他擦干身体，换上炎客的衣服——明显不合身，而且风格和他完全不符，宽大的背心，不合体的大裤衩，怎么看都像个无业游民。  
他拖着脚步走出浴室，指了指浴室道，“里面还热乎着快……去……洗…………”  
他看到屏幕上的画面，愣在原地。  
一个青年正趴在床上，一前一后被两个男人进进出出，发出娇嗲的呻吟。男人用力旋着青年的乳头，粉色顿时变红，镜头移向交合处，精水四溅，被撑到了极致。  
而炎客和送葬人正躺在床上，百无聊赖地盯着屏幕出神。  
“你们在看什么啊喂!”他冲上去夺过遥控器，关掉电视，脸涨得通红，或许是刚刚出浴的原因，身上还带着一股湿气。  
“你觉得呢？”炎客扭头看着送葬人，“我觉得没意思。”  
送葬人也摇了摇头，“他们的表情太过僵硬，而且，并没有完全刺激到那个男人的前列腺。”  
看到他从浴室出来，两人齐刷刷地盯着他。  
“怎，怎么？”他被盯得不自在，朝后退了两步，双手插在腰间。  
炎客的手不老实地从他的膝盖上略过，从宽松的裤管里伸进，握住了他微微抬头的性器。  
“啊，你兴奋了。”  
“放，放开!”他挣扎着，“你从哪里拿到的这种东西!”  
炎客拿回遥控板，重新打开电视，他无法直视内容，扭过头又会与炎客对视，干脆闭上了眼睛。  
“凯尔希医生给我的哦。”炎客轻描淡写道。  
“什……!”  
背景里的喘息声实在难以忽视，青年脱口而出的许多浪言淫词让他着实耳尖一热，性器还在炎客手里，反应完全暴露在炎客面前。  
“啊……啊……叔叔好棒……大肉棒要捅死我了……”  
“小浪货，叔叔干得你爽不爽?”  
他捂着脸，喘息渐渐溢出，腰有些发软，“她为什么……要给你这种东西……”他伸手去抢遥控板，没想到送葬人直接把遥控板甩在一旁，一只手也伸进裤管，拨开他的臀缝。  
刚洗过澡，身体还出于放松状态，很好地接纳了一根手指，炎客从背心下探进头，吻了吻他的肚脐，角无意间按压住他的乳头。  
“唔!”他捂住嘴，和视频里的青年如出一辙。  
“博士……”送葬人旋动手指，炎客也没停下，指尖不断揉蹭马眼，门牙轻咬他挺立的乳头。三重刺激之下，他腰肢发软，被炎客拉着胳膊勉强站住。  
“啊…啊…用力干我……”青年的声音在耳边回荡，他无暇顾及。现在的自己是不是和那个青年看上去一样，他耻于想象，手指还在增加，直到臀间有些湿润，送葬人才停下动作。  
“乖，把屁股抬高点。”  
他一时间分不清是谁在命令谁，身体自然而然做出反应，一条腿跪在炎客的腿侧，身体跨在床上，另一只脚还踩在地上，轻轻点着脚尖。  
“像这样吗?”  
“像这样吗?”  
他和青年几乎是异口同声。  
炎客轻笑，性器已经顶在了入口。  
“要进去了哦。”  
炎客拉着他的腰向下沉，体重完美地克服了角度不契合的问题，一鼓作气吞没了大半段。  
“啊啊!”他扶着炎客的肩，眼角湿润，炎客将手指一并插入，调整好根物的方向，剩余的部分也得以完全进入。  
他捂着嘴，努力不让自己被青年的声音影响。炎客的抽插有意地和视频的节奏重合，耳边炎客低沉的呼吸声最为清晰，但视频里的交合声比他们要大得多，可能是用了太多润滑剂的缘故。  
“你是不是觉得自己在被三个人干，所以才这么兴奋，”炎客朝他的耳廓吐了口热气，他连连摇头，泣不成声。  
“呐博士……能学学人家么，”炎客的语气比以往都要轻柔，听起来像在撒娇，“我也想听你求我操你。”  
“不…不可能，”他瞪了炎客一眼，炎客突然加快频率，双手掰开他的臀，抽打在他的每一个敏感点上，“啊啊……呜呜嗯……”  
“好嘛，博士，”动作还在加快，全身都在快感的震颤之中，触电般的酥麻感传遍身体的每一个角落。送葬人则拉起他的手，放在半勃起的性器上，让他上下撸动。  
“啊啊……就是那里……好棒……操我爸爸……啊啊啊”青年的声音瞬间高昂，他多多少少也受了影响，臀肉夹紧，逼得炎客不得不松下劲，缓缓向里捣入。  
“呜……”他低下声，在炎客身上蹭着，乞求释放。送葬人拉起他的下巴，轻啄他的唇瓣，动作生疏得有些可爱。  
“你又收紧了，”炎客压低了声音，“等会送葬人先生进入你的时候，你是不是会直接射在我身上，博士。如果你敢那样做，我就让你下不了床。”  
他可怜巴巴地摇头，被两人夹在中间，迎接的仿佛不是对他索求而是两人之间对彼此的发泄。  
炎客和送葬人更换了角色，由炎客圈住他的身体，送葬人面对面抬起他的腿进入，他来不及感到羞耻，两人完全不同的尺寸和力度就够他适应一会儿的。  
“虽然现在我很不爽，但是我们的目的是一致的。”炎客搂住那具摇摇欲坠的身体，和面前的人暂时地达成和解。  
“你不想让博士受到其他人的伤害，我也如此。”  
他们安顿好昏睡过去的博士后，离开了房间。第二次，为了博士站在同一战线上。  
“让银灰老实点。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 以下属于机密内容，请先进行身份验证
> 
> 【验证通过】
> 
> 治疗记录1b【疾病级别：高危】
> 
> 笔者：看样子你已经看过视频了
> 
> 患者：(心情不太好的样子)要我实话实说吗
> 
> 笔者：是的
> 
> 患者：我觉得没意思
> 
> 笔者：那对于你的性冲动对象你是什么感觉
> 
> 患者：(笑)
> 
> 笔者：干员炎客，关于你对同性有性冲动这件事，姑且不谈对象是谁，可能你的心理并非爱慕这么简单
> 
> 患者:哦?(饶有兴趣)
> 
> 笔者:你会在性爱时伤害你的伴侣吗，比如留下伤痕，或者说一些不堪入耳的词语来羞辱他
> 
> 患者似乎不打算否认
> 
> 笔者:你对他有强烈的占有欲，并且有侵略的快感
> 
> 患者:所以怎样
> 
> 笔者:你可能把一种单方面施虐和欺辱错当成对他的好感了，举个例子，狼会对兔子产生好感吗？
> 
> 患者：我不知道，也许？而且他也不是兔子啊（嘀嘀咕咕）
> 
> 笔者：当然会。兔子肉质鲜美肥瘦适宜，为什么不喜欢。但是，也仅限于此了。虽然我不确定你的对象是怎么看待你的，但是毫无疑问对他产生了一些影响。
> 
> 患者：你是在劝我收手吗
> 
> 笔者：是的，你和他的关系十分危险，如果没有人在中间维持你们处在健康的平衡状态，后果将不堪设想
> 
> 患者：（咬牙切齿）不巧的是，有这样一个人
> 
> 笔者：你想继续和你的对象发展下去就必须要这个中间人物替你们调节关系，或许我能帮助你们（还没说完）
> 
> 患者：（转身离开）
> 
> 已确诊：患者对施虐对象产生摇摆不定感情，心理治疗为主
> 
> 治疗记录2b【疾病级别：安全】
> 
> 笔者：我以为你不愿意和我聊天
> 
> 患者：如果你是指上次我提前离开，那是因为我认为我已经获得了必要的信息，所以对话没有继续下去的意义
> 
> 笔者：（叹气）这次又是为什么来找我了呢
> 
> 患者：我对某个人的保护欲望有些失控，甚至产生了“爱”的错觉。保持距离也没有减轻这种感觉，我需要怎么做，凯尔希医生
> 
> 笔者：你不希望有这样的感觉吗，我觉得有想保护的人是很幸福的一件事
> 
> 患者：这会影响我的判断能力，最终导致任务失败
> 
> 笔者：好吧，（叹气）罗德岛有很多优秀的干员，你可以试着把任务分一部分给其他人
> 
> 患者：......似乎很有道理，谢谢你，凯尔希医生
> 
> 已确诊：患者完成了自我诊断（不愧是送葬人）
> 
> 治疗记录3b【疾病级别：高危】
> 
> 笔者：博士，有什么想告诉我的吗
> 
> 患者：（萎靡不振）呐凯尔希，如果，我是说如果，一个人差点两次杀了你，你还会对这个人有好感，这正常吗
> 
> 笔者：完全可能
> 
> 患者：还有，如果，他不仅差点杀了你，而且还....算了算了，当我什么都没说
> 
> 笔者：博士，是炎客吗
> 
> 患者：（捂脸）我是不是心理变态
> 
> 笔者：我们尊重任何形式的感情
> 
> 患者：所以我的确是喜欢他吗……我搞不明白。他是怎么看我的，他来过，对吧
> 
> 笔者：这是患者隐私，我们不能透露
> 
> 患者：我该怎么办
> 
> 笔者：你们中间存在着一个调节剂，请充分利用他，我只能说这么多了
> 
> 已确诊：斯德哥尔摩综合症，较严重


	10. The End……？

独处的时光让他有时间思考。  
炎客曾对他说过什么，当时他并没有做出回应，结果事情变得越来越糟，毫无疑问的是，这一切与过去的记忆有关。  
“阿米娅，给我过去所有的作战记录。”他把自己关在办公室里，一盘一盘阅览录像。罗德岛竟然进行过这么多的战斗，看过太多血腥的场面，他不禁感叹自己对于成堆的尸体已经无动于衷。  
他昏昏欲睡，趴在桌上睡着了，还没来得及按下暂停键。  
半睡半醒间，他听到炎客的声音，瞬间惊醒，视线集中在屏幕上，但正在播放的记录中并没有炎客的身影。  
“博士，虽然我很钦佩你的毅力，但是……”  
他意识到，炎客的声音正来自身后，他不敢回头，这与第一次相遇如出一辙，但这一次，他比以往都要脆弱，不堪一击。  
“你知道找回记忆意味着什么吗？”炎客手圈住了他的脖子，慢慢收紧。  
“我知道……”他想要束手就擒，停止逃避，“看完这些，再杀了我也不迟。”  
炎客挥刀斩断显示器，机器冒着黑烟，过去所有的记录也一并销毁。  
“你做什么！”  
“安静一点，”炎客丢开刀，把椅子向后推去，双手把他圈在椅子上，“现在关于我的所有记录都消失了，认识我的人要么死了，要么成了暴徒。只有你，还坐在这里。只要你从世界上消失，没人会记得炎客这个名字。”  
炎客重新扼住他的脖子，他艰难地呼吸着，没有任何挣扎。  
“至少反抗一下如何，”炎客松开手，了无兴趣，“还是说只有在做爱的时候你才能表现出原本的样子。”炎客扯开他的衣服，手指按压着他的乳首。  
他厌恶地咬着唇，“我没这个心情，炎客。”  
炎客不听他的话，解开他的裤子，握住了他的性器，摩擦下水声渐响，“果然你的身体更好交流。”  
不知不觉间，他已经完全适应了炎客的节奏，从口交到手淫再到交合，只要接触到炎客的肌肤，就会浑身触电般颤抖，他无处可逃，背靠着椅子，腿不知何时，搭在扶手上。他捂着嘴，性器在炎客手中愈发精神。  
”唔！够了……住手……”  
来不及了。炎客拉起他的双腿，进入了他门户大开的身体，他几乎尖叫着，抓紧扶手。时隔多日没有使用过这个部位，肌肉还记着快感，但一时间承受不住。  
炎客说的对。他爱这种感觉。  
泪水与汗水混杂，他始终不愿直视炎客的双眼。每次他都欺骗自己，一切是炎客的强迫下发生的，如今看来，是他不断迎合着炎客。  
“看着我，”炎客停下动作，拉起他的下巴。视线汇聚时，炎客抬起他的臀，更深地插入。他挣扎着想要逃离，炎客掐着他的脖子将他按回椅子。双手逐渐收紧，他干咳几声，手无力地抓挠着炎客的衣物，体内的反应更加剧烈，即便不愿，他不断吸紧炎客的性器。  
缺氧让他的身体越发炽热，前端却颤抖着溢出蜜液，他想发出声音，喉咙被死死按住，甚至氧气也一点点消失。拍打在炎客身上的拳头愈加无力，他几乎听不到炎客的粗喘，只有身体里横冲直撞的东西刺激着神经。在无声中，他达到高潮，他本以为炎客会停下，但炎客还在继续。他甚至觉得头上青筋暴起，眼前渐渐发暗。  
炎客突然松手，硬挺仍停留在他体内。他靠在椅背上重咳几声，嘴角挂着唾液，瞳孔失去聚焦，腿间湿润一片。他逐渐恢复意识，苦笑道，“下不去手了么。”  
炎客重新开始挺动，他哭泣着搂住炎客的肩，他再一次感到窒息，这一次不同，是纯粹的快感令他无所适从。  
“博士，我很少做约定，”炎客突然开口，“记住这种感觉，就像我憎恨你一样憎恨我，或许这样我会原谅你。”  
“我搞不清楚……唔……你到底是怎么看我的。”  
“哼……”炎客轻蔑地笑道，“我自己都不清楚。”  
“所以，过去的记忆……啊唔！”  
炎客猛的一顶，打断了他的话，“我不想提起以前的事。”  
“我以为你来罗德岛是为了……呜呜！对不起……啊…啊…嗯……”  
他陷入迷乱中，这是否意味着炎客从某种程度上放下了过去，他想不明白，恐怕炎客自己也感到迷惑。  
直到他筋疲力尽，炎客抱起他回到卧室。  
“有样东西，我想交给你。”炎客说着，摘下手上的戒指，戴在他的左手无名指上，“如果我发现你偷偷摘掉它，或者弄丢了，我会让你一周下不了床。”  
他拼命点头，小声问，“我知道啦……但是为什么是戒指……”  
炎客俯身，吻住了他。他们第一次接吻，比两人想象中要平淡，来得自然。  
原来他的呼吸上这种味道，他们几乎同时想到。  
他们彼此意识到，有种复杂的东西维系着他们。  
到底是什么。

银灰走在前边，他昏昏欲睡地在后边跟着。他一夜未入眠，反反复复地想着昨天的事情，他抬手看了眼左手的戒指，款式普通得不能再普通，甚至磨出了些印痕。  
炎客有许多记忆，就像这只戒指，经历了风风雨雨，它表面的划痕就是证据。但他身上只有罗德岛赋予他的印记，除此之外，一无所知。  
“没什么变化啊，盟友。”银灰突然停住脚步，回望着他。那一瞬间，他觉得这一幕似曾相识，“你一直很在意过去，有时候该向前看了。”  
他垂下手，挤出笑容，回道，“嗯。”  
“还有，”银灰凑到他面前，灰色的眸子深不见底，“以这种状态是没办法在罗德岛存活下来的，更不要说外面的世界。”  
他当然清楚，尤其在被梅菲斯特劫持之后，他认识到自己是多么脆弱。要想活下去，就要昂首挺胸，不论以何种姿态，抑或在炎客面前低声下气，抑或在整合运动面前趾高气昂。  
“这样发展下去，你我博弈的日子迟早会到来，”银灰露出微笑，揉了揉他的脑袋。  
“你看上去很开心的样子，”他嘟囔道。  
“在那之前，我会珍惜这段时光。”银灰转身，继续前行，他小跑跟在后面。  
“意料之外地乐观啊你。”  
“太久不笑会忘记开心的感觉，盟友，假笑也比哭丧着脸好看。”  
或许吧。

办公室等候着的是送葬人，手上拿着一份文件。银灰默不作声地在一旁看着。  
“博士，请允许我从罗德岛离职，”送葬人递出手中的文件，他打开来看，是一份字迹工整的辞职书。其中大篇幅是送葬人的心里侧写，执笔人竟然是送葬人自己。对自己做侧写，不愧是送葬人。  
里面甚至提到了两次肉体接触时的心理活动以及自我反省，他看了一半，头脑发热，合上文件，沉下脸，“我不同意。”  
“我不再适合这份工作了，”送葬人摘下胸牌，放在他面前，“如果我无法履行合约，那我必须离开。”  
“银灰，能让我们单独聊聊吗。”他示意银灰离开，银灰点头，撤出房间，关上了门。  
“我一直欠你一个道歉，”他叹了口气，“更何况，你的任务是保证罗德岛的安全，不是我的。”  
送葬人低着眼，说，“这就是问题所在，博士，在我心里，你的安全高于罗德岛的秩序。我已经违背合约了。”  
“那就重写合约，从现在起，你来保护我。”他撕碎了辞职书，拿出一份新的合约，递给送葬人，“我在给你第二次机会，留下来。”  
至少这是个好的开始，他笨拙地向更为笨拙的送葬人敞开心扉，虽然是一点点。  
“如果是你的愿望，我便会遵循。”送葬人在新的合约上签字，不易察觉地露出一丝微笑。  
等送葬人离开后，银灰重新回到他身边，拿起雨伞和礼帽说，“看来不需要我了，我暂时回老家休息一段时间。”  
“不，罗德岛需要你，”他拉住银灰的袖子，“我需要你。”  
博士，你总是这样，不断地散发出诱人的气息。你究竟是野兽还是猎物。每当自以为将你牢牢按在手掌下的时候，你总会以多倍的气力奋起。  
你是一只嗜血的怪物，在击倒敌人的时候露出暴虐的笑容，又或是一匹美丽的野兽，散发出危险的光芒，让人忍不住靠近，在互相摧毁中成为新的彼此。  
银灰的思绪拉回，低沉的声音理性而富有磁性，“那，姑且让我助你一臂之力。”


End file.
